Shining Silver, Burning Bright
by SilverStreak99
Summary: This is a story about Silver the hedgehog. As he goes to a faraway school with his brothers, he has to deal with his insecurities, and uh, bipolar-ness. He also has to deal with friends and trust, learning about what it means to have a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, and a lover. Silvaze
1. Breaking Away

**Hi everyone, I am starting off with a clean slate! A fresh start! I you have followed you should have known that I ended my unfinished story "The Silver Lining." So, here's the story on why I ended it:**

**So, a while back I red "It started in the cafeteria" I was like, 'Hey, think ideas amazing', so, after a little while, with our realizing it, I basically copied her. I AM SO SORRY, so, I didn't realize this. After a while, I went on hiatus, and I realized this wasn't finished, so I proceeded to do so. Then I read over this "it started in the cafeteria" and realized, shoot I just copied her. So, I ended it off. I meant for that story to be a practice for another ORIGINAL story. The time is now, welcome to…**

**Shining Silver, Burning Bright**

**Yes, this is another Silver story, yes, it's another high school one, but it's different, I SWEAR! I have been writing a rough draft, so this time, I won't run into a writer's block (hopefully)**

**This is based on real life experiences, stories, and my imagination. I tried to pour my heart in this, I want people to see, "Hey, he has really strong opinions," or something. The title was called this based on "Shining Gold" a song I wrote, the next lyric goes, "Burning bright," you get it now.**

**So, yes, this is how you (or in this case, Silver), you're potential is yet to be unlocked, early or late, it doesn't matter.**

**So I give to you:**

**(once again)**

**Shining Silver, Burning Bright**

"C'mon Silvs! We got a nine hour flight ahead of us!"

I groaned, and stretched out of bed. Sonic, my older brother, was at the door, tapping his foot to the floor.

"Ugh…" I moaned and slammed the door. Today was the day we'd fly across the country, to Chaos Arts School for the Gifted. It combined both middle and high school, and today, I was finally accepted of course, but today, I would start there as a Freshman.

It was sad though, I would miss my room. I took a final look at it. My room had a light brown wall, with several book shelves, and bed with different shades of green stripes. There was matching green bean bag by the bookshelves. It smelled of rosemary, and it felt like home.

As I reminisced over my room, I realized I would need something to do on the plane. I took a big fat one, "Little Women."

"Silver! If you don't get out in five minutes, I will kick your face so hard, it'll look like Oprah Winfrey sat on it!"

Ah… Shadow, he's my other older brother. He and I are adopted.

I dismissed my thoughts, and pulled on some clothes. I decided on some sunglasses, a dark grey T-shirt that said "Living La Vida Loca" across the top chest, and some dark khaki's.

Quickly, I grabbed the book, and rushed out of my room.

"Finally!" The cobalt hedgehog said. Sonic, snarky, sarcastic, Sophomore. He's the jock at my school, and all the girls love him. Today, he was sporting athletic shorts, and a white short-sleeved tee.

"Yeah, Mom want's to see us!" Shadow snarled. Ah… Shadow, the interesting one. He had six quills, like Sonic, but the four on the side were pointed up. He was a coal color, with red streaks, and a white tuft of fur on his chest, like me. That's pure coincidence, though. Shadow, was wearing a muscle shirt, with long black jeans, with a silver chain around the right pocket.

I nodded, and leaped down the stairs, but my brothers reached there first.

See, my brothers are special.

Sonic, is the fastest thing alive, he can run at, get this, supersonic speeds!

Shadow… is different, to say the least. He is the second fastest thing alive, and can use a special rare jewel called a Chaos Emerald, to teleport, and other things.

Unfortunately, a Chaos Emerald hasn't been found in exactly 6 years, 2 months, 3 days, 19 minutes, 9 seconds, and 1 millisecond. **AN: Thumbs up for who understands those numbers! First reply with the correct answer gets a shout out. **Yes, Shadow keeps track.

At least he still has speed…?

"Oh…" Mom said, sweetly, "My baby boy!"

Mom hugged me tight. Today, she was a wearing a yellow dress with purple flowers that matched her purple quills, and the dress matched the blonde tuft in her hair, too. She smelled like lavender.

Shadow snickered, and Mom chastised him.

Gently, I pushed her away, and Mom smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, we'll be fine… I'll take care of Silver," Sonic assured.

Shadow scratched his ear, "Yes, we will."

Mom smiled, and turned around trying to say something, and she found the words, "Oh, don't forget to take your bipolar pills."

"Yeeeeeees Mom," I groaned.

Sonic and Shadow raced out the door, and it was still dark outside at three in the morning. Though, the airport was only 15 minutes away, but the runway pointed away from us, so the planes were bothersome.

Mom looked at me firmly, "Silver. It was hard getting you in. You may not think you're special like your brothers…"

I shuffled my foot on the floor.

"You are, don't worry. I have a feeling you'll discover what makes you special very soon."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, for not even _close_ to the first time ever, I cried.

Mom smiled and lifted my head, "I love you, Silver."

"I love you, Mom."

And, with one last motherly embrace, I left my home.

**First chapter good? So, if you read my author's note, whoever get's the first correct answer get's a shout out. Also, whoever gives me the first **_**full-fledged **_**review, will indeed get a shootout, as well.**

**Over and Out**

**~SilverStreak99**


	2. The Moldwich

**This chapter who dedicated to RALF, who got the correct answer. June 23, 1991! The first Sonic game's release, duh?**

**Alright, after a short chapter uno, I am ready for chapter 2. Things get a lil' surprising, you know what I'm saying? I know you do, that's right, a new character!**

The walk there wasn't long, but we didn't say a word.

I was thinking how, that Shadow is a Junior and stuff, and that he started in 8th grade. That's when he was adopted.

Sonic has been going there since 6th grade, the first time you can get in.

Though I… I was adopted two years ago. I failed both times to make it in, and somehow, Mom got proof for me to get in. I don't know how, and I certainly know it wasn't real… right?

I mean, let's get real. Me. Silver the hedgehog. _Special?_

Yep, totally true. 100% true. NOT.

I can't do _anything _right. I'm a goof, I'm a klutz, the only thing I'm good at is the arts. Which I guess is the secondary factor, but still!

Anyways, I still lost in thought, and all three of us were on the sidewalk. Walking to a new adventure.

Soon, after several right and left turns, we arrived.

We had a lot of stuff to lug around, not counting our clothes, we had; Sonic's guitar, my Wii U, Shadow's collection of shrunken heads (…don't ask), and of course, the legendary "Moldwich"!

See, a while back, Sonic said he could break the record for the moldiest sandwich.

Shadow laughed in his face, and told him Mom would kill him.

At first, she almost did after finding out he was doing the experiment in his room, and after a week it smelled like fish eggs, gym shorts, and garlic. Mom was reasonable, though. She said, if he could contain it, and NOT make the house smell like the inside of a pig, then, yes.

So, the bet still continues. The thing is in some fancy box, with tubes, vents, and all sorts of things. The sandwich looked nothing like the PB&J it was. It was green, crusty, and I'm pretty sure the peanut butter liquified.

Anyways, the rest of our possessions would get shipped to us later, but we had personal items and necessities.

"Sonic!" we heard someone cry. It was an orange two-tailed fox.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, and abandoned his things.

Tails was Sonic's best friend who lived a little bit past town. I met him a couple of times over the summer, but I never knew him well. I did know, however, that this kid was a _genius. _I mean, he was so smart, he skipped 7th grade, so he's a Sophomore with Sonic, instead a Freshman, like me. Tails looked like a little stuffed animal. He was orange and white, with two, constantly moving, tails, that, upon will, could spin around like a helicopter and lift him off the ground.

Tails and Sonic laughed with each other, but Shadow became mad.

"Come on, Dumb and Dumber, we got a plane to catch!" Shadow growled, breathing in the early morning air.

Tails rolled his eyes, and ran to the inside, but of course, Sonic beat him.

Shadow and I split Sonic's stuff, and we headed inside the airport.

The airport was mainly themed on the color blue, with a high glass ceiling. People were bustling about, even in the early morning. Some stands were around, but most of the people there were rushing to their flights.

"Flight 362 is now ready for boarding, Flight 362 is now ready for boarding," the speaker warbled.

"Ah… the airport, " Sonic said sarcastically as we walked to the chairs, "So peaceful, so tranquil, so…" At this point, Sonic looked at Tails for another synonym.

Tails frowned, and offered, "Zen?"

"So zen…" Sonic agreed, as some very busy looking coyote shoved past him.

"Flight 13 is now ready for boarding, Flight 13 is now ready for boarding"

I got up, and the other three followed. Quickly, we dodged several people, jumping over suitcases, and slipped between stands.

Shadow reached there first, as Sonic was being careful with his ever precious moldy sandwich, while Tails was gawking at it.

See, Sonic likes Science. Yeah, head jock, likes Science. That's how he and Tails became fast friends, but Tails's favorite subject is… well, everything core. He didn't care for Art or P.E. or anything like that, while Sonic did.

These thoughts boggled my brain as we went throughout the several procedures to even BOARD the plane.

Finally, we boarded, and we were all relatively close to each other. Shadow and I were sitting together, and Tails was in front of us. Sonic was diagonal to us.

Shadow took the window seat, so I had to sit to the left.

We all sat there mostly not talking and waited for the plane to be ready.

The bird is being sent from it's cage.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? The review thing is still up, so who ever gives me, like a simple "I liked this because_" get's a chapter dedicated to them.**

**I am also doing a Q and A, ranging from story to personal. Anything and everything!**

**Sorry if this chapter's bad, one of my best friends Morgan broke up with this guy. I would, love to, like beat him up, but this guy's huge. And, I'm not a huge dude. I am a small dude.**

**She was crying a whole bunch, and I feel really bad for her. I don't know what to do in this situation. It's so sad.**

**Also, I may have a really weird schedule, because I'm swamped with HW, and I have a play to rehears Monday-Thursday, so I'll try to post a chapter Friday-Sunday if I can't get any over the week. But, I may be able to get one done through that time frame.**

**Well, anyways...**

**So, see you next time.**

**:D**

**Till the heart mends**

**~SilverStreak99**


	3. The problem with apples

**Whoa-oh! Imma back! I've been playing some Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed! So fun….! :D**

**But still no Silver! Why, Why, WHY?**

**This chapter is dedicated to procrastinatorAT, who favorited my story!**

**So… let's get on with the show**

The plane seemed a little like a death trap, despite it's cheery atmosphere. The inside was a bright beige, with matching seats. The tray's in from of us were a peach color, and holding wonton soup, carrot sticks, Coca-Cola's (except me, I had a Shirley Temple), and potato crisps. The seats were comfy enough, I guess. Shadow probably would've backed me up if he wasn't so involved with his videos. He was watching some viral videos mixed in with gaming ones, I didn't care for the violent games Shadow liked.

The ride itself was quiet, I was reading my book, Tails was on his laptop, and Sonic, I think, was playing some games on his laptop, but I could tell we were all pretty bored.

Half-way through the plane ride, Shadow snatched my book.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Shadow scoffed, "Little brother, I'm not gonna let you be the embarrassment of school, and I am NOT being brothers with the nerd."

I snarled, "Shadow, give me the book!"

"No," he said plainly, and shoved it under his bottom.

"FINE!" I shouted, very angry and tried to sleep.

I think I did because after a while, I dreamed a crazy dream. I imagined the book floating towards me, from Shadow to me. I knew it was crazy.

Shortly afterwards, Shadow poked me, hard. I shifted, and moaned. This time, he shoved. I quickly opened my eyes, and furiously turned around towards Shadow… and a floating book.

"Augh!" Tails and I yelped. The book was floating, covered in a sea green aura. I noticed the two were staring at my hands.

"What are you…" I looked at my hands. My gloves had green circuitry-like patterns running through it that were going, and my hands were covered in the same aura.

"Eek!" I screamed, and tried to will it down. I struggled, but it plopped on my lap.

Sonic wasn't even noticing for a while, but was shocked to see it float for a bit and plopped in my lap.

All of us were to shocked to say anything, except Tails, who muttered "Telekinesis…" under his breath.

Sonic looked puzzled, "Telephonesis?"

I sighed and held my head, and explained. "Telekinesis, the ability to manipulate and objects movement and/or create and shape aura."

Shadow still look puzzled, and fingered his ear pods connecting to his new iPhone 5, "You better tell Knuckles about this."

Knuckles was my roommate, I hadn't met him yet. Apparently, he's a Sophomore, but dating the only other Junior in the group, Rouge. I didn't know much about him, except that, and he's a red echidna, who was held back from kindergarten because of his rowdy behavior and should be a Junior, too.

Fun.

The plane landed at around 3:30, but that was fine.

"Passengers, you may now leave the plane, you may now leave the plane," the speaker garbled.

Sonic jumped up, grabbed his stuff, and sped out the door, right when it opened.

"Sonic! Wait uuuuup!" Tails moaned, as he chased after him.

Shadow left next, and I followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

We shuffled down the aisle, and hopped of the the plane.

The airport was sunny, like the main area around us, hot, sunny, bright, cheerful, blah, blah…

There were more stands than the airport we came from, and they were much busier than the pervious one.

Tails was sitting on a ledge, holding his phone, and shaking one of his feet. Next to him, his stuff, and he was tightly gripping his phone.

"Hey guys!" Tails called, "Sonic's getting a taxi for us!"

Shadow frowned, "Ah, so we're going to by-"

BRRRRING!

Tail's phone rang, "Ah!"

"Hurry up. By south etranc, taxi man wont w8t long," he read.

I clutched my bags as Shadow said, "Well, let's hurry along!"

We ran past stands and shops, hopping and dodging.

While we rushed, we knocked over a basket of apples in a cat's stand.

I stopped and Shadow did too, but just to hiss at me and say, "Come on!"

I shook my head, "Go on ahead, I'll get another taxi."

Shadow groaned and ran around.

The woman was on her hands and knees, seeming to pick up the apples aimlessly.

I realized, she was blind.

"Oh my!" I said, and picked up more apples. Several of them were bruised and fished out a 20.

While I had my hand in my pocket, she touched my cheek.

"Sir," she said, "Are you an angel?"

I widened my eyes, flattered, "No… but here's a twenty, for the apples."

She shook her head, "No, take it. You are in a hurry… I was just here meeting my granddaughter, and trying to get some business. She's going to her first day of high school."

I widened my eyes again, "Really? Me too! I'm going to Chaos Arts! Oh, but of whom do I have the pleasure speaking to?"

She smiled, "I am Ember, my granddaughter, her name is Blaze. I think she's going there too… but I can't be sure. She's almost as adorable as my another granddaughter Kindling. Ah… but enough about me. you have a taxi to catch."

I smiled, and rushed over to the south side, marked by a butterfly, the North was marked by waves, the East was marked by a deer, and path I was coming from, the West, was marked by a sun peeking out of the clouds.

Then, I snapped out of my thought, and ran to the edge of the street, waiting for a taxi to come by.

**Sorry, this is bad! I know, don't bite me! But! You did meet Blaze's grandmother, and learned that she has a sister, Kindling, is that good?**

**I know it is.**

**Silver also found out what he's so special about, telephonesis, I mean, tele****kin****esis!**

**But questions still remain, does Blaze really go there, who is Knuckles, how did Silver's mom know about his talents? After all, she did prove to the school he had a hidden talent...**

**When the silence breaks...**

**~SilverStreak99**


	4. I thought it was a museum

**This chapter is dedicated to EsmereldatheGR who had the first review! Thanks, now you may review however you feel, questions, comments, maybe some requests…**

**So… yeah! I'm typing, a new chapter, yeah, yeah! **

**Woo-hoo!**

The taxi ride was waaay boring, but I did the gorgeous place of Tampa. Ah… Tampa, I was really glad we'd be going to school here.

See, my brothers are from Chicago. Cold, rainy, windy… in some ways, this school was a vacation.

Sonic told me the day before that a lot of his friends are from places nearby Chicago, others live close to here. I didn't really care.

The taxi man was a big polar bear, his name tag said "Bark"

He screeched to a halt to what seemed to be a museum.

"Get out!" He snarled, and I looked at him, "Where am I?"

"Chaos Arts, right?" He sighed, I nodded. "This _is _Chaos Arts!"

Ah.

To further prove his point, I saw two hedgehogs and a two-tailed fox sitting on the steps.

I hauled my stuff from the trunk, and walked over to the three.

"Finally!" Tails whined.

I made a face at him, but I got lost in thought again, and noticed that his clothes matched his personality. Tails was wearing a pine green shirt, with a white flame pattern on it. He wore cargo pants, and had a neat watch on his right arm.

"Alright, come on, come on!" Shadow hissed, gathering his stuff.

At first, one would wonder why, Shadow, of all people, would be in a hurry, of all places, to school.

That's the million dollar question, and the answer is… his girlfriend.

I never met her, even though she lived only a little bit aways. I knew her name, Maria, and she was a mongoose. I saw her once out my window waiting for Shadow.

I knew it wasn't my business, but it killed me just to see her.

Maria was a pale yellow mongoose, with a darker shade of blonde hair. It was wavy and at the time, and was a little over shoulder length, that was last summer. Not the one we just had, the one _before_ that.

As I finished my thought on how much Maria must've changed, Sonic put his arm around my shoudler, and half forced and half suggested me to go up.

"Ah…" he said, "Silvs… you're gonna love high school!"

And proceeded to push me up the steps, my suitcases bouncing up the stairs

-(-)-

It took a little bit to find my room, but I figured out it was on the 4th of the 5 floors of rooms.

"430…" I muttered searching around.

I looked at my timecard, trying to reassure myself that I had the right number, and I bumped into someone.

"Whoop!" they said. She was a lavender cat, with black rectangular glasses, and had finger in the book she was reading.

"Oh, it's my fault!" I apologized, she was very pretty, so I tried to be a gentleman. Then, I noticed something about her. She looked a little like the elderly cat I met at the airport. Minus the purple skirt and blue flower tee the cat in front of me was wearing. What was her name… Blake, Maze… Blaze!

She smiled and went to circumvent me, but I stopped her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Blaze would you?"

She looked down, and smiled shyly, "Erm, yes. How did you know?"

I blinked and turned my head, " Uh… I met your grandmother at the airport."

Blaze scratched her arm and asked casually, "The blind one?"

Grabbing a falling laptop from my stuff, I nodded.

"Ah…" she smiled, like her grandmother, "You looking for your room?"

"Mm, hmm! Room 430!" I grinned.

"Oh, take a left down there and you should se- no way!" She explained but stopped herself.

I raised an eyebrow.

She grasped the Wii U box I had on the suitcase by my laptop, "You got a Wii U?"

"Duh… I had to get one!" I shrugged, and shuffled my foot shyly.

"Oh… I didn't mean to geek out on you," she said said and put a hand on her mouth.

I stuffed the laptop in my bag, and stood back up.

I replied with, "That's okay, I'm a geek… sort of."

She chuckled and walked the way I came from.

-(-)-

I loved her.

I think.

Was it love, or was I caught up in moment?

I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head.

Following the directions Blaze gave me, I found room 430.

Loud music was coming from it.

Fun.

Timidly, I knocked. No answer. I knocked harder. Still no answer. Then, I got frustrated. I tried opening the door, and it worked.

I opened it a crack, popping my head in and asked, "Is Knuckles in here?"

Half of the room was a mess, clothes on the floor, an iPod on a counter, a microwave on the dresser, heating what seemed to be a Hot Pocket.

"Yeah, squirt," I heard. I peered toward the wall next to me.

A red echidna, was installing a TV on the wall.

"You're allowed to do that?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" he retorted, "Who are you?"

I clutched my suitcases, and walked inside, "Uh, Silver, you're roommate."

He dropped his screwdriver, and almost fell off the stepladder.

"You're… Silver?" Knuckles asked, and I nodded meekly.

"You're Sonic's brother!" he embraced me like a lost brother, "I haven't seen you before, since I live here in Tampa, but it's AWESOME to meet ya!"

I frowned, "Then, why do you have a room here?"

Knuckles chuckled, "Sometimes, even family gets tired of ya."

The music got particularly loud at this point.

I got a good look at Knuckles, he wore a loose workout shirt that said 'Chaos Arts Chipmunks" , showing his muscled chest. I cringed. I wasn't the type of guy that was big. I was indeed scrawny, but I accepted that. Anyways, under his neck was a white crescent. Knuckles had on black workout shorts. He had large dreads, and I noticed he had gloves on, like mostly everyone in the entire world. His were different, his had like, two spike-knuckles on them. Were they part of the gloves, or part of his skin? I cringed again.

"Heh," Knuckles chuckled, "Sorry 'bout the mess."

I plopped on the other bed, "S'kay."

Knuckles got on his stepladder, back to his work, but asked, "You coming to the party? Well, of course you are, all my friends are!"

I became puzzled, I was his friend? Really?

Once again, lost in thought. I snapped out of it quickly, though.

"Oh, uh, where is it?" I queried.

"My house, Mom and my older sister, Angel, are gonna drive all of us over there in two cars. I have parties a _lot _with my friends. Today the house is gonna be split, cause we're all sleeping over. My younger sister, Tikal, is also coming… she's in eighth grade."

I nodded, trying to be friendly, "So… when am I gonna meet all these friends?"

Knuckles chuckled again, and sipped on a cup from Subway.

"At the party of course! Only a couple people of the group are eighth graders, so don't worry. Oh! That reminds me, I gotta tell Rouge…" Knuckles muttered.

I chuckled, and proceeded to unbox my gaming system and games.

He didn't pay much mind to it, but I knew he noticed, because when I brought it out, he smirked.

I shoved my suitcase under the bed, and went to get on with my life.

**Ah… I've decided Knuckles to be the best friend of Silver, but he's sort of jealous of him, cause Silver's skinny and stuff.**

**Maria will introduces fully at the party, and the other characters of course.**

**Next chapter will be the party at Knuckles's house.**

**So, happy Sunday!**

**Coming back from Heaven,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	5. Knuckles's Party Introductions Part I

**HI HI HI!**

**Well, welcome, I would love for you guys to review and ask questions or whatever, because it's no bother, I love seeing how you guys react.**

**So let's get on with this train wreck! I mean… uh, train… tracks? I dunno, couldn't think of anything funny.**

I grabbed the bag firmly.

Shadow gave me the extra sleeping bag, as I forgot to bring one to Tampa, but he brought an extra. Just in case.

I was waiting outside the museum-like school. The sun was setting, and night was rising. Like a wave of water, splashing over the sand.

"Hey!"

I heard a familiar voice, I turned behind me, and coming down the stairs were Knuckles, and the cat, Blaze.

"What's up Knuckles!" I said happily, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Hi… uh…" Blaze started.

I chuckled, "Silver."

"Kind of an unoriginal name…" Knuckles joked.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I cried, the two flinched. Shoot. I forgot to take the meds for the bipolar issue!

"Oh no…" I muttered, "I gotta… feed my goldfish!"

I raced up the steps.

"Wait! You don't have a goldfish!" Knuckles yelped.

I ignored him, and raced through the halls, passing classrooms I would be in the next day.

Quickly, I turned a right to the elevator, and brisker by an unsuspecting beaver.

-(-)-

"Ah…" I said peacefully, as I took two tablets.

It was a relief to take those pills.

I gathered my things again, wondering what ruckus would occur tonight.

I hope the police won't show up. High schoolers do stuff like that, right?

-(-)-

I got there just in time, I couldn't see his mom, through the tinted glass of the SUV, but, I could see Knuckles's sister.

Angel, I think. She had deep red hair, that curled more inward than Knuckles, and was also in dread-like fashion. Angel had little sunglasses across her nose, and eyeshadow on her purplish eyes, like Knuckles.

Whilst I had gold eyes, Sonic, green, and Shadow… ruby red.

Knuckles was in passenger, and what I guessed to be Tikal in the middle row.

Tikal was adorable. Her fur was a peach to orange color, and her eyes were a brilliant blue, and had a blue checkered jacket on over a deep pink shirt, and a denim skirt.

There were a bunch of unfamiliars, and Sonic, who was in the back seat with Tails and Blaze.

"Heya kiddo!" Angel said as she saw me hop down the steps.

"…Hi," I said shyly.

"Another Cream?" Angel asked Knuckles, he nodded and smirked saying, "Sort of."

I blushed, and tossed my bag with my junk clothes and sleeping bag. I also slipped my laptop in there, in case we watched a scary movie.

See, I get scared easy, and emotional easy. It's a weird thing about me.

"Oh hey, Silver," Knuckles asked, "How was your goldfish holding up?"

I blushed again, and hopped into the left seat, facing the road. I didn't even pay mind to Tikal in the middle, and the hyperactive bee next to her. And the look they were giving each other.

-(-)-

The car ride wasn't long, but it felt like an hour.

"Alright guys," Angel began, "Unload, and settle inside."

"You got it!" most of us said, except Blaze and I.

I opened the door, careful to let Tikal out, too.

We all unpacked out the belongings we had, and quickly, most of us popped inside the mansion.

Okay, it wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big.

We entered in a large foyer, with a set of stair leading up to a vast upstairs.

When we entered inside, I heard the end of a conversation Knuckles was having with Sonic, and all I heard was, "… most of my stuff was moved to the basement!"

He pointed a fist at a door by the stairs.

I looked around some more. The walls were painted a soft vanilla, and the stair carpet, a soft peach. The hardwood looked to be pine, and led to the right of the stairs, which led to a den, and a smidge of what seemed to be a kitchen, judging by the coffee pot I saw on the granite counter.

It smelled like pizza, and the aroma was enchanting.

"Ooh!" the bee said, "Pizza!"

"Charmy!" Blaze hissed, and adjusted her glasses.

Why did I feel so… weird when she did that?

A purple chameleon quietly stepped up the stairs and the raccoon I saw quickly followed. I think I saw her when I was rushing for my bipolar meds.

"Ha! Come on girls!" Tikal squealed and a stampede of girls pushed past the two climbing up the stairs, with the raccoon squealing with them, and went into the far right room upstairs.

"Alright Silver!" Knuckles said, and slapped my back, "We gotta introduce you to everyone."

-(-)-

The room we headed into was probably their entertainment room.

I saw a large TV, with a PS3 under it, like the one Shadow and Sonic shared. A foosball table was in the back, where Charmy and the raccoon were playing feverishly.

Two girls, a rabbit and a pink hedgehog were giggling about something, and Tails was texting someone.

"Alright!" Tikal said, clapping her hands together.

Most of the the people looked up, as everyone was sitting except me and her.

"Knuckles brought along a new friends of his, so we're all going to introduce ourselves, right?"

she said, and I could see she liked to take charge.

Sonic snickered, "How about he introduces himself first."

I fumed, and he stuck out his tongue.

"Great idea!" the rabbit and Tikal said at once.

"Jinx!" Tikal said.

"Jinx!" the rabbit said, a little too late, and grimaced at her.

Knuckles snickered as the two foosballers realized what was going on and joined the friends.

I cleared my breath, sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Silver… my two brothers are sitting over there. I live, well lived, with my Mom, and Dad… well, erm, anyways! My favorite color is green, and I am taking Visual and Literary arts at school. I uh, would love to travel, and I'm uh, little shy. I guess, I'm a little bipolar,"

Both Knuckles and Blaze nodded, and realize what had happened earlier.

I pursed my lips and continued, "I uh, like sweets, and I am little geeky, heh. That's really it."

I blushed as I sat down.

Knuckles got up, wearing the same grey workout shirt, but with a dark zip-up hoodie over it.

"So, I'm Knuckles, as everyone knows. I live with Tikal, Angel, my mother, Dad, and my uncle Benny, who doesn't visit often. I'm taking Culinary and Architectural arts in school. My favorite colors are crimson and yellow, I like to make food sometimes, but uh, I don't do it often…"

He sheepishly put a hand around his neck.

"My favorite thing to do is play basketball, and my favorite food is steak, well done. I'm dating Rouge over there."

The bat smiled and winked, blowing a kiss at Knuckles, as he plopped down on the beige carpet.

Sonic stood up, making an "I got this" face.

"Sonic, you already know. i live with Shadow and Silv- wait Silver already explained that! My favorite things to do are anything physical, and play around scientific stuff in the mean time,"

Several snickered.

"Hey! You guys sure are a tough crowd!"

This got the room into a laughing fit, even Shadow made a smile.

"Oh, uh, I'm going in for Visual and Musical arts, duh. I uh, play guitar and my favorite color, is, duh! Blue! I hate swimming, dark chocolate, and of course…"

"School!" everyone said at once, and at that Sonic sat down with a kooky grin on his face. Tikal went to get up when the door slammed open.

Who could that be?

**You'll just have to wait and see!**

**So, here are the characters here.**

**Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, Tikal, Charmy, Marine, Espio, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and whoever is at that door…**

**Hmmmm? You want to find out? Oh but of course my dear chap.**

**The person who is at the door is-**

**[If you would like to continue this call, please insert 25 cents]**

**GOD DANGIT!**

**Back when I get another quarter,**

**~SilverSteak99**


	6. Knuckles's Party Introductions Part II

**Hello guys! I found my quarter, it was under a seat during play practice. Really.**

**So, I can continue the call, but first...**

**Galem:**

**Thanks so much, and yes, my quarter was indeed found! It's so nice to see that you like it.**

"Surprise!"

It was Maria. I think.

Shadow stood up and smiled, holding his arms out wide. Yep, Maria.

"It's about time, Maria," he nagged, and snickered.

"Hey! I couldn't find a ride, because _someone _didn't wait for me," she whined.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, fiddling with a stray thread.

Maria wasn't much different from what I last saw. She wore a white shirt, with a glittery red heart across the middle. She wore tight black jeans, and was wearing a small straw hat, with a blue ribbon, that matched her blue eyes. Maria still had the same hair, but now had a pink streak dangling in front of her mongoose face, and pale pink eyeshadow to match.

Tikal smirked, "Well, I was going to introduce myself to Silver, but you can go I guess."

"Yeah, my bro can take it, " Sonic joked, as he stretched his arms.

Maria widened her eyes, "You're Sonic's brother? That means your Shadow's, too! Eek! Okay, Okay, uh, I'm Maria. I live with my dad and mom, of course, and my sister Lucy and my brother Roy, they're twins. Hmmm... my favorite food is vanilla ice cream, and my favorite color is rose pink!"

The pink hedgehog giggled.

"Oh! I am taking Dance and Music in school, specifically ballet. For dance, not music. I like to dance and sing, and act. I'm from Hammond, Indiana, right by my Shady-poo in Chicago. I hate, hate, HATE, Call me Maybe, violence, bullying, the color orange, and, ugh... hand sanitizer. It smells so icky, and makes weird noises when you press your hands together!"

This got the group into a fit of laughter, and the raccoon, who I think, was quite a funny character, shot orange soda out her nose, and the bee, Charmy, helped clean it up.

Maria sat down, and TIkal jumped up, like a big, orange spring.

"So, I'm Tikal. Well, I live here, duh. My favorite colors are pink and blue!"

At this, she rubbed the black-and-blue checkered jacket.

Tikal continued after being distracted, "... oh, heh. Well, I have Dance and Culinary arts at school, and after school I go to cheerleading with my friends! I... had trouble with bullying, uh, yeah. Oh! Knuckles already got to family, but my Uncle Benny makes things for me, like this,"

At this point, she brought out a sparkly necklace, with a smiley face on the center teardrop segment.

Rouge's eyes sparkled at the sight of the necklace and said, "I didn't know your uncle did that!"

She giggled, "My favorite song is Wide Awake by Katy Perry, and my least favorite is anything by Miley Cyrus! Oh, and my favorite soda is Vanilla Coke."

Blaze licked her lips, and I agreed. I hadn't had Vanilla Coke since my adoption.

Tikal brushed her hair back and sat down.

Shadow got up, and rolled his eyes, knowing that introducing himself was pointless, but Maria shoved him up.

"Ugh... I'm Shadow. I take Music and Visual classes in school, and play piano. I, of course, am dating Maria,"

She smiled, and Rouge and her looked at each other with satisfaction, while the pink hedgehog looked down.

"My favorite foods are king cake and taco salad. I like the color black and scarlet, heh, and I guess you guys can see why," Shadow joked, pointing at his quills, "Well, uh, I live in Chicago with Silver and Sonic , duh. I live with my mom and dad, as you know. Dad-"

"Shadow!" Sonic and I said simultaneously.

Shadow face-palmed, remembering, and sat down.

See, Dad is really nice, and Mom is still married to him and all. He's a military captain, and none of us can talk about it. Dad's awesome, though, he has a big grey mustache, and faded blue quills, like an old pair of jeans. He always visits on our birthday, my third one was coming up in November, and he said he was bringing home a surprise.

Charmy flew up next. He was a little be with a black shirt, that, on the back, said, "Honey Bee don't care!"

"Well, I'm Charmy Bee! I love to help people, and I work as a detective with my boss Vector and Espio in Atlanta,"

He pointed towards Espio, the chameleon.

"My favorite color is orange! I live with live with my mom and step-dad, since my real dad, went uh... missing. That's how I got into the whole detective biz! Oh, but I live with my step-sister Honey, who's 8. Mom is also expecting another girl with Samuel, and they want to name her Julie."

"Aw..." the girls cried.

"Great name," Blaze commented, and I sighed.

Charmy giggled and continued, "I go to school for LIterary and Dramatic classes, and I go to the Scienceers Club after school on Mondays and Thursdays. My best friend is Tikal, as she and I are in eighth grade, along with Cream. Oh, and my favorite foods are honey cakes and carrots!"

Knuckles groaned something about being hungry, and ran downstairs to bring in the pizza.

The pink hedgehog stood up, "Okay, so I'll go up while he tries to juggle those pies,

"I'm Amy Rose! I live in Kenosha, Wisconsin with my mom and dad, and my brother, Kegan. He's 17, and is in Senior year at the high school near us. I like the colors pink, violet, and white. I have a Chao named Ruby and goldfish named Mr. Fins back at home,"

She smiled, and I observed her red skirt, and white and pink striped t-shirt, that said, "Can't be any pinker", a word on each stripe. She had short pink quills, and red headband with a plastic red rose on it.

"Oh, at school, I take Dance and Visual arts in school. Lastly, I'm dating Sonic. WHO FORGOT TO MENTION ME!"

Sonic made a sheepish smile, as Amy fumed to the ground.

"Hey, hey!"

The door opened up, showing Knuckles holding five pizza boxes, "Pizza time!"

There were two plain, one half pepperoni-half sausage, and white pizza, which has no sauce.

"Oh my..." Amy gazed, and the bunny was eating her white slice loudly, joking around with Tails.

Speaking of Tails, he went up next.

"Well, I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails. I live in Chicago, like Silver. I take Literary and Architectural classes at school, I live with Dad and Mom, and I have no siblings. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite subject is Science. I like to experiment and become curious over the simple things. My cousins sometimes come over, and the eldest Vixi, she taught me to play piano. I can play a bit of the it, but not well. Oh, duh! My favorite soda is Mt. Dew, mainly Code Red."

He brushed his two tails, and bit into his plain piece of pizza.

I sighed and looked at the time, 6:09. I yawned, Florida times were different from Chicago times, but only a bit. At this point only a few people were left, but I was still excited to meet all these people, Amy, Maria, Charmy... it was pretty cool. For the most part, I remembered what they told me, too. I just couldn't remember Maria's favorite color, or what Knuckles was taking besides Culinary classes.

Then, the next person came up.

**Sorry! Suspense, I know. It's not Blaze, though... SPOILERS!**

**I'm excited, because the new CoroCoro leak showed this new eeveelution in pokemon. It's called Nimfia in Japan, I believe. So, people are calling it Nympheon, and it looks like a flying one. I love it's little bows :3**

**Oh, so play practice was fun, we're doing School House Rock, and I can't get that "Circulation" song outta my head.**

**Circulation-It's a function that's so outta SIIIiight**

**And if feet fall asleep then, you're not circulating right!**

**Ugh, well see ya next time**

**Till my feet wake up,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	7. Knuckles's Party Introductions Part III

**Imma back for now, and I'm utterly busy for my test on Valentine's Day! **

**My teeth hurt cuz of the orthodontist... ouch!**

It was the raccoon.

She wore a black shirt, ending at the elbow. It had rainbow music notes scattered around it, and had a white music staff across the bottom. She had a frilly skirt, that was made of orange and yellow linen. Marine had slate grey jeans on, with frayed ends on.

"'Ey! My name is Marine, and I'm happy to be your mate, and all."

She was Australian.

"I'm from Australia, I betcha you could tell. My favorite thing to do is hang out with my other mates, and they'll make me feel apples and all that lingo. I go to school for Design and Musical, and my favorite color is blue. I love to surf and swim, just to BE in that ocean. Oh, I live with my dad and mum and sister Shelly, who's 2, and adopted brother Saltscrub, who also is from Australia. He was adopted at 6 months, and is 12."

Tikal shifted nervously, and bit into her pizza forcefully.

"I live my family in Savannah, Georgia. My fave grub is tortellini with clam sauce, it's so good! Ah... but my least favorite things are seaweed, the cold, and pineapple pizza."

Marine poked Amy and she smiled back at the raccoon. Marine than sat down on the carpet, texting someone.

Next, was the timid rabbit, who took some time to get up. She had a simple loose, wide necked shirt that was a dark green, with a yellow tank top underneath. She wore black shorts, with tiny hearts around the waist.

"H-Hi, I'm Cream. I have a Chao named Cheese, back home in Hammond, Indiana. I live with my mom, and my dad works by travel, so I don't see him often. I-I uh, I like the colors peach, yellow, and green. I-"

"EEEEEK!"

It came from Amy, who was on her phone squealing, flapping her hands about screaming, "I made cheer squad! Yes!" Several girls hugged her, and Tikal was especially.

"Oh... um, I go to school for Culinary and Visuals. My favorite dish to make is king cake, because putting s-stuff in the middle is fun, I guess. I live across the street from Amy, so she and I hang out a bunch, making cookies or texting the others. My favorite soda is Fanta: Grape... Oh, and my least favorite soda is... well, Fanta: Orange."

Cream blushed and giggled as she plopped down.

Blaze got up. I blushed, too.

She had on a deep violet and white striped tee, and had on blue jeans, with elaborate threads going up and down the jeans.

"Hi, I'm Blaze, I uh... well, we met in the hall," Blaze said and looked at me with a quick glance. She blushed sheepishly.

Blaze continued, "Uh, I live with my mom, dad, Aunt Bonny, and sister Kindling. I have another sister, Flare, who's married to a bear named Tommas. I like to read, write, and act. My favorite foods are sushi and, well, it's not food, but tea. At school, I am taking Literary and Dramatic classes. I uh, am sort of a geek, and stuff, like I like Harry Potter and the original Batman, heh. My favorite colors are indigo, silver, and red... Oh! I live in Aurora, Illinois, so close to Chicago where you guys live,"

She gestured towards Tails and Sonic, who shoving each other. Blaze sat down, emotionless, and seemed like she was trying to avoid looking at me. Rouge, the next one, noticed this, but stood up for her turn.

She was a bat, and had a pearl necklace around her neck. She wore a tight grey tube top, and small denim shorts, that were more like a strip of cloth around her waist. Rouge had on a bracelet made of a shiny gold or something.

"Well, I'm Rouge, and I'm sort of rich, like Knuckles and stuff,"

She waved at Knuckles, flirting.

"I go to school for Visuals and Design at school. My favorite food is fudge, and my favorite color is beige. I live here in Tampa, and I am in the cheer squad with Tikal and now, Amy. I live with my mom, and my dad, since their divorced, lives up in Fayetteville. My dad's second wife, Sweetie, now lives in Birmingham, and well, their spouses stretch all over the eastern States, from Cape Cod, Massachusetts to like, New Orleans, Louisiana. In fact, one of my mom's boyfriends lives in Canada now!"

Rouge blushed, realizing she ranted about her mom and dad's multiple relationships

"Well, I like to cheer, and be fun with my friends. Oh, and my full name is Rouge Elizabeth Diandra Baxter," she giggled and bowed.

Finally, came the quiet one. He was chewing on a slice of pizza and everyone stared at the chameleon to get up.

He had a plaid polo and simple blue jeans on. He had fancy bracelet things, which seemed high tech.

He raised an eyebrow and got up.

"Well, I'm Espio. I live in Atlanta, with Charmy, of course. My special talent is ninja stuff, heh, and uh... my favorite colors are black and white. I go to school for Design and Architectural classes. My best friend is Marine, and my favorite food is sushi. I was born in Japan, but was taken in by our boss Vector at an infant age. I work part-time as a detective. I hate bullying and death, and I like to read books, especially historical ficition."

He made an overdramatic bow.

I looked around at the rainbow of people around me.

Some were grumpy, like my brother, Shadow. He was trying to happy towards Maria, who was definitely annoying him by trying to find his tickle spot.

"Alright!" Knuckles said, standing up, "Now that introductions are done, and it's 6:30-ish, let's go play a game, I've been dying for a little drama."

"Truth!" half of the people blurted out, which I noticed included Maria and Espio, for some odd reason.

"O-Okay then!" Sonic grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Let's get the drama setting on maximum!"

**Finally! Gosh, TBH the introductions are really hard to come up with, but I did like making up family. I kind of wanted Maria's brother and sister to be named Kayla and Cooper, but I won't say why. I wanted to put Rouge having a little brother named Richie, but I liked the fact of making Rouge a spoiled Junior in High-school.**

**Oh, but we went through the entire School house Rock song list, except, we didn't sing Interjections. Ah... but I'm tired, and this lone wolf isn't looking forwards to Valentine's day tomorrow.**

**Back when a mate comes,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	8. Truth is

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Yep, forever alone... It was terrible, being terrible.**

**But I don't need any gal to love, I love you guys! I love you more than chocolate.**

**That's a lie, I love chocolate more than, well, anything.**

**Well, anyway, onto the party games.**

"Truth, haha!" Charmy squealed, and he and Tikal shoved each other.

Knuckles went downstairs to get a bottle, for us to spin. The rules were basically, first person spun on asks the question to the next person spun on. Truth is, Truth is confusing. See what I did there, huh, huh?

"Aw... you guys are gonna freak out?" Sonic teased, poking at Amy's stomach.

"No!" Amy and Marine shouted back.

Cream ate the last piece of pizza quietly next to me, but dropped it when Knuckles burst in, holding a Fanta bottle.

"Heyo!" He said dramatically as the door slammed open.

I smiled, and he waved it around, while Tikal, Maria, and Shadow tried to get everyone in a circle.

Eventually, I did, and I smushed between Sonic, and... Blaze.

Ugh, how do I feel towards her, scared, untrusted, LOVE?!

Nah... it's just me being crazy.

She scooted away a bit, obviously showing discomfort.

"Aah! Time to start!" Tikal cried, and spun the bottle around. Round, and round, and round, and round, and...

Marine.

"Augh, the blokes rigged this!" Marine moaned, "I can NEVER get a good question."

She gripped the Fanta bottle, and twirled it around. Spinning around, and around, spinning, spinning, spinning...

Shadow.

"Hmmmm..." Marine thought, "Oh! Mates, this is a good one! What is your father, like what were you gong to say earlier about him."

"Ooooh," Rouge said, obviously proud of the dare.

"But I..." Shadow began, Sonic sighed, and tried to think of something. I racked my brain, too.

"Oh! Dad's in the military," Shadow said.

"Nothing more?" Marine asked.

"Nope!" I cut him off.

Marine stuck out her tongue, and Shadow spun the bottle. Dizzy, going around, around, around...

Blaze.

"Ugh!" Blaze groaned, and put down her book, and emotionless, spun the bottle.

...Maria.

Blaze grinned, "How did you and Shadow meet, like REALLY meet."

Maria shuffled uncomfortably, not saying a word, "... uh." She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Shadow and I met at the Winter Dance a couple years back. A slow song started, and I backed away, like all, 'I'm not together with anyone' and he's all like, 'That's okay, me neither.' I wasn't gonna dance with some stranger, so I didn't say anything and I stuffed my face. I didn't see him until the next week, because he found me at my locker, and we got to know each other, and sure enough... he asked me out."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yeah... but it took FOREVER. It, didn't become easy."

"I never said I was easy," Maria teased and spun the bottle.

It only spun once or twice, and landed on me.

I put down my head, and blindly, spun the bottle, wordless.

"WHOOOSH!" Charmy said, making sound effects.

"Shut up!" someone whispered.

It landed on...

Espio.

"Aw, what?" I moaned, "I barely know anything about him!"

"Wimp! Come on, Silver, don't be a chicken," Knuckles said, and slapped my back.

Espio chuckled, putting his phone down, "I'm all ears."

I scratched my ears. I thought hard.

"Uh... Who was your first crush?" I asked spontaneously.

Espio face-palmed, not wanting to answer.

"Come on, Espio, don't wuss out on this one," Tails taunted.

"Yeah!" Rouge, Sonic, Cream, and Tikal agreed.

Espio closed his eyes, and muttered something.

"What was that?" Tikal teased.

"ni..."

"HUH?"

"NICOLE! UGH!"

Gasps.

Rouge put her hands together, "That girl from New York, since when did you like her?"

Marine frowned sadly, "Yeah..."

Espio smirked, "I LIKED her, back in, like 4th grade."

Marine's eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah..." he replied, eyes softening.

Wait, did they... Oh man, they like each other.

Sonic elbowed me, and chuckled at them.

Espio spun the bottle and it spiraled around and around, like a pinwheel.

Once again, it landed on Blaze.

"Spin again," Amy said, and spun it around and around and landed on...

Rouge.

She smiled and silently, spun the bottle, and it landed on her boyfriend, Knuckles.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" came a chant of the group, including me.

"Heehee, Did you or did you not protect Tikal from all her bullying last year."

Tikal whispered in his ear, but he pushed her away, and closed his eyes.

"Yes..." he whispered.

"Aw... Knucky has a soft spot," Sonic taunted.

Shadow laughed, "Isn't that adorable."

Tikal fumed, "He stood up for me, jerks!"

Everyone else was laughing, except Blaze, who was reading her book at the time, and looked up confused, after missing the joke.

"I don't think that's bad..." I whispered, a little too loud.

Imagine a record scratch in cartoons, when everything goes silent.

Everyone then laughed even louder, "Good one Silver," Charmy shrieked.

"I'm not joking!" I replied, and Blaze made a puzzled look, and again, record scratch.

"Rea-Really?" Knuckles asked, and I nodded.

"Sure, very noble."

Knuckles smiled, "That's why you're my best friend, man!"

Now it was my time for the "Rea-Really?"

"Rea-Really," I began, "You just met me today."

He made a 'pssh' noise and dismissed the thought, and Rouge got up and gathered the girls to go into Tikal's room.

"Alright, guys!" Knuckles said, and Charmy and Tails smiled.

"Let's head off into my room."

**The next two chapters will be split chapters, and for valentine's day, I will spoil it will have Silvaze in it. One, the first one, will be on Blaze's POV and the next, will be of Silver's POV. They make take a bit, so don't expect one, especially since I got a big art project due Monday.**

**Aw, but this chapter was fun to make, making up little history's for the characters, which 'Truth' was your favorite. Was it:**

**-Dad in Military, which wasn't the entire story.**

**-Maria and Shadow's first meeting**

**-Espio's love**

**or**

**-Knuckles the softie**

**I can probably tell which you guys liked, and I plan on having the four truth's be explained better into detail, but not for a while. I will say that probably Knuckles the softie or Espio's love will be put in first.**

**Anyway I'll see ya later.**

**Till I come up with better sign-off messages,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	9. Chatty Catty's

**Hey… Heeey…. heeeeey!**

**I know it's easy to get mad**

**when I don't make an update!**

**I don't think about it that much**

**But, I'll make so great!**

**Yes, I'm back, the project is almost finuto, so, that's good, now here to update Blaze's side.**

Blaze

The girls were all chattering away as we walked into Tikal's room.

It was a standard teenage girl's room; floral bed, lots of posters of the latest celebrity crushes, mostly One Direction, y'know, all that jazz.

Cream and Tikal hopped on her bed, reading a magazine, and Marine was texting Espio, it seemed. They liked each other, everyone knew. I bet even Silver knew after that incident with Espio and Nicole.

Ah… Silver.

WAIT, WHAT?!

I didn't like Silver, I just trusted him. Sure, he was handsome, and I liked it when he smiled, and we have stuff in common, but it wasn't love. No. I prefer to say it was trust.

Anyways, the rest of us were on the floor, chatting.

We all were on the pretty rose carpet and then Rouge spoke up, "So… Silver."

I looked around, she was asking me.

"Girl, don't even try to cover it up!" Maria squealed, while Amy smiled and agreed.

"It's know secret you like him, just like how we all know Marine and Espio do to each other!" Rouge exclaimed, gesturing her hands. Marine shrunk against the wall, blushing and nodding.

I blushed too, "No, I don't."

Tikal sat up straight and said, "Blaze, I don't know why you always block off your emotions… It's so… anti-social."

"Yeah, Mom says building a wall against how you truly feel makes you lonely forever!" Cream added, and snatched a magazine from under Tikal's bed.

"I DO NOT LIKE SILVER!" I yelled, and we heard a shatter from the wall Marine was by. Knuckles's room.

Marine banged the wall and shouted, "You blokes best be quiet, or me and the shells will rip ya insides out!"

Marine giggled and made a roaring noise.

"Hey, hey, let's not digress from the matter at hand," Amy noted and I rolled my eyes.

Rouge got out her mascara and poked at her eyelashes, and added, "Yeah, Blaze and Silver."

I fumed out, "Oh come-"

Then, the door opened and Tikal's mom was at the door.

"Hi, girls, I was just at the boy's room to check on them, after I heard the shatter. I just wanted to check on you gals, too."

She had the same color hair as Tikal, but had the violet eyes of Knuckles. She wore a purple blouse, and long blue dress with a white stripe at the ankles.

Cream hopped up to her and said, "No trouble at Miss O' Riley. We're just talking about a relationship crisis and all…"

Miss O' Riley smiled and shut the door.

I stared at Cream's mishmash of clothing and then Marine cleared her throat.

"So, then…" Amy began.

"There's nothing to discuss," I said firmly.

Marine rolled her eyes and scooted to us gals, and Tikal sprung off the bed to join us too.

"Listen, Blaze," Marine began, "How do you feel about Silver than… like describe it to us. Your 'friendship' could come a gutser without our help."

Maria smiled, "No lying, and don't leave any details out."

I rolled my eyes, and fixed my glasses, "Fine! If it'll make you girls happy!"

"Well," I said, "I trust him a lot, like all the other guys here. I like how he smiles, and how reassuring he is. He has a lot in common with me, and is… very… handsome."

The girls squealed, but I added quickly, "Like all the others!"

Amy patted my knee, "And?"

"That's it!" I snapped a little too loud.

Marine rolled her eyes, "Don't be a figjam, Blaze. We're only trying to help."

Cream giggled, "What in the world does _that _mean…"

Marine blushed, "Uh… look it up." Apparently it meant something bad. I shooed away the thought.

"EEeeeeahaahaahahahahahaha!" Maria cackled after a couple of seconds looking at her phone.

Rouge looked worried, "Maria… what's up?" She asked it cautiously.

She showed Rouge the screen and everyone, including me piled over them gawking over it.

It got a mixed response.

"So that's what it means…" Cream said, and she and Marine blushed.

"Pffffft…" Amy laughed trying to contain it.

Rouge and Tikal were speechless, Tikal's mouth wide open.

I didn't care for it and jumped onto the bed, to read my book on Ancient Egypt.

It was going to be a long night, but apparently, the girls planned for that.

"Oh no!" Tikal said and snatched the book, "Us and the guys are gonna watch a movie, and we're watching the Hunger Games!"

Cream gasped and I frowned, I liked the movie and the Hunger Games series, but I wanted my book back.

"Yes!" Maria said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes, because I hoped we'd watch another horror film.

"Don't you roll you're eyes, it's my favorite movie!" Maria scowled.

"As was the Notebook when it came out, and New Moon, and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," I added with a smirk.

Amy stifled another laugh and picked her pillow.

"Well, c'mon gals!" Rouge said gathering her stuff.

"An ace movie like this isn't gonna watch itself," Marine added.

Tikal smiled and hopped out of the room first to get the boys.

Yep, gonna be a long night.

**Haha! This chapter was fun to do, especially with all the Australian slang I used, here's a dictionary key for you.**

**Come a gutser: Go wrong, be ruined**

**Figjam: It stands for something I prefer not to say, but it's someone with a high opinion about themselves.**

**Ace: Great, good**

**So yeah…**

**When the flame burns out,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	10. Silver Lining

**WOO! 10 chapters Sorry guys, there hasn't been an update in a bit, I've been busy, now as you can't tell, the previous chapter was written days ago, s I was busy in between writing these two. I got back from school so I'm all fired up, woo, lemme get this, woo, come on!**

Silver

"Eh… Come on!" Knuckles moaned, yanked me into the room.

The room looked like it was covering another room, there was blue paint peeking from the corners of burgundy wallpaper. Next to the bed was a pile of a different type of covers, not matching the red wine colored covers on the bed currently, but instead a grey color, with blue, white, and black stripes across it. On the windowsill was one flowerpot, and by it, a black bookcase, with lots of what I guessed were Knuckles's things left in the room. There were lots of things, like a model car, a picture of him at what appeared to be 8th grade graduation, a small box, and playing cards among other things.

Quickly the others found things to do, Espio was sitting against the wall texting, **(A/N: Marine is on the wall touching the boys room, so they're sitting against the same wall) **and Charmy was hovering over him, Shadow was in a black beanbag I hadn't noticed, and was listening to music. I saw Tails and Sonic pull out a GameInformer magazine from under the bed, and they were reading it religiously. Knuckles and I were the only ones talking.

"So…" He began, "Blaze?"

I raised and eyebrow, "Blaze, what?"

"Oh come on, man! Don't kid yourself! You like her!"

Sonic's ears perked up as I blushed, and he hopped off the bed, leaving Tails gawking a picture of Master Chief from Halo, I think.

Sonic smirked, "Abubup! Silvs, don't even THINK about arguing, you know it's true!" He and Knuckles both sat down and I slid against the same wall Espio was on.

Speaking of Espio, he must've been getting annoyed from Charmy, as Charmy kept squealing about how Espio was texting Marine.

"Shut up, Charmy!" He cried, and pushed him away, and he landed on my head.

"Hey! Get it off!" I yelped pushing him off, and he landed on the beige carpet with an "Oof!"

"Anyway…" Sonic started again, but I cut him off.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like Blaze and she doesn't like me."

Charmy stifled a laugh, "Yeah right!" He laughed out.

Knuckles punched him chummily, and sneered at me, "Come on Silver, it's your first day, and you won't admit your crush!"

I fumed now.

"I don't like Blaze!" I yelped and we all saw the flowerpot fly up.

"Whoa!" Shadow exclaimed, dodging it as it passed by, and whizzed to the wall by the bed where it shattered.

Though everyone was shocked, Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and I knew the reason.

"What was THAT?" Espio asked nervously.

"Shh…" I began and quickly blurted out, "It's my special talent but don't tell anyone because someone is coming up the step so someone make up an excuse now bef-"

The door opened, and Knuckle's mother stepped in.

"Oh, are you alright?" She said worriedly, and saw the flowerpot shards, "What happened?! Oh my…"

Sonic stood up, "Sorry Ms. O' Riley, my brother and I," he gestured towards Shadow, who grinned shyly, "were fooling around and uh… tossed it at a wall by accident."

Miss O' Riley chuckled, "Oh you boys… I'll clean it up when you get to your movie. The girls are picking it out this time, Knuckles. Oh, speaking of the girls I should check on them… Well, bye boys!"

And with that, she closed the door.

"Yeesh…" Tails said, "I didn't know it would come so off and on…"

"Waaaaait!" Knuckles said, "You guys knew about this?"

I sighed, "Yes…"

I explained the story about the plane, quickly not sparing any details.

Then we heard a muffled shout of something, and it came from the girl's room.

By this time, all the guys were crowding around me, like paparazzi.

Shadow snapped his head to the room, and Espio frantically texted on his phone.

"Well, we can't ignore the matter about Blaze and you…" Charmy said, singsongy.

I face-palmed and said, "Charmy Bee, you never know when to shut up!"

"Yes, and Silver, you must show your true feelings before it's too late."

I snarled at the purple chameleon who said that, "Oh you're one to talk! You and Marine seem to have a VERY strong friendship!"

I was furious, not caring what came out of my mouth.

Espio blushed, while the rest were taken aback.

"Dude, Silver… Calm down…" Tails soothed.

"Yeh Silvs, cool your bipolaries!" Sonic piped up, and I snapped my eyes at him.

Espio peered at his phone again, Knuckles over his shoulder.

"Fine!" I groaned, and peered out the window.

Charmy buzzed around with his magazine, and I just waited away, not saying a word. It was almost 10 minutes before Espio and Knuckles spoke up.

"Movie time!" they said simultaneously.

"Good!" I snapped and hopped out of the room, I wasn't going to listen to these fools anymore.

**Cool, yes I know, this one is more short than the Blaze one, because I didn't describe as much previously said. Well, I'm hungry for some homemade lasagna in the oven right now guys! So, I'll catchya later!**

**When you answer back,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	11. The Loving Games

**There's a new chapter incoming at starboard, everybody duck!**

**Nah... don't. Seriously.**

**I'm baaack, I've been swamped with work. Sorry.**

I walked away from Knuckles and the gang, in time to see the girls walking out of TIkal's room, Blaze looking furious, while Rouge and Marine looking proud.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked at Blaze, who blushed and turned away.

"Just a mishap..." Marine commented, giggling.

The guys then came out, Charmy and Tails chuckling about something, probably involving me.

"Hey!" Cream said perkily, and scared Tails, who she was behind, "Guess what movie we're watching!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What could it possibly be this time?" Which set off a different reactions.

Tikal smirked, "The Hunger Games!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Knuckles screamed loudly, covering his ears, "Never say those words again!"

Shadow shook his head and grabbed Maria's yellow hand.

Amy and Sonic rushed downstairs, saying they were grabbing popcorn.

"We going back in the previous room?" I asked.

"Previous room?" Charmy mocked, buzzing around.

Blaze said nothing, and Cream spoke up, "Yes, but we'll have to wait for Sonic and Amy..."

"No problem for us!" Maria said, and kissed her boyfriend quickly, and they waltzed into the room with the massive TV.

-(-)-

It took a while for us to get settled, especially after Espio knocked over the bowl of popcorn, and we had to get a new one, as Knuckles said the floor was very dirty.

On top of that, Blaze, Rouge, and Tails went to get soda, as Amy and Sonic forgot.

"Yummmm!" Sonic said, seeing the Mt. Dew in Tails hands, which were grabbing it like the holy goblet.

"Haha!" Rouge laughed, something about Blaze and a boy, in which Blaze slapped Rouge's arm and Amy, who she was talking to.

Espio nabbed the disc, and slipped it into the DVD player.

Previews played on, in which Maria was oddly excited for, and I was a bit, too.

Charmy was whispering with Tikal during most of the previews, and Knuckles fumed at them to be quiet.

"Blah, Blah, Blah..." Espio moaned, fast-forwarding.

Marine grabbed a handful of popcorn when he pressed play.

"Shhhh... it's starting!" Sonic said sarcastically, and plopped down on another couch, and booted up a muted PS3.

Shadow leaped up, but Maria pulled him down. Tails flew over, and Cream looked dissapointed.

The movie played on, and the only other noise was Tails going "yeah!" every time Sonic got a kill.

Tikal leaned on Charmy's shoulder, whilst I sat on the floor on the left of the couch. Blaze and Maria on the left.

Knuckles got up during the part where Peeta got his arm painted saying "he had enough," and watched Sonic play Modern Warfare whatever.

Now, Rouge had full attention on Shadow, not letting him escape.

He groaned when Katniss got into the arena, "She dies right, please tell me Katliss dies!"

"KatNISS!" Tikal hissed. I shook my head. A big secret about Shadow was, was that he LOVES the Hunger Games. He just puts up an act, and he just wanted to leave because he didn't want to tear up about Rue dying again.

Another secret to keep.

Espio, who was on the red loveseat, watched intently with Marine on the armrest. Every so often, she would glance at the 'bloke', intently. The same look Charmy and Tikal gave each other, every so often, the same look Cream would give Tails when he wasn't looking. Were they in... love? Drama was a class I enjoyed doing in eighth grade, but this was a whole new type.

"Omg!" Amy squealed, when Katniss hid up in the tree, "He's coming!"

He? Oh, Peeta.

"Eeeeeek!" Cream sqealed.

"He's so cute!" Rouge added, clasping her hands on Shadow's hand, involuntary.

"Eh," Marine noted, and all the other girls looked at her like she was crazy. I couldn't see Blaze and Maria. Then, I realized they weren't watching the movie, the weren't even in the ROOM.

-(-)-

"I just... don't know!"

Maria smiled at me and lifted my head, "Blaze, is it love?"

"I-I just don't know!" I sobbed, gently placing my head on the wall.

"Silver and you, it's love at first sight..." Maria added, smiling. I smiled back, not denying it.

I realized it then. I didn't deny it. Was it true?

It had to be...?

"Blaze, are you all right?" Maria asked, worrying.

I brushed away my tears, and adjusted the white and violet shirt I had on.

I smiled sadly, and faced Maria, "I can tell now. I love Silver."

-(-)-

Rue was about to die, and Shadow feverishly got up, and pushed Rouge down. He rushed out the room, and I saw he opened in to Blaze and Maria about to open it.

Maria had her arm around the depressed cat, who blushed at me, or was it Charmy?

Shadow jumped out the door, whilst Tails got a killstreak, and the other two boys were throwing a mini-party.

"Here it comes..." Amy moaned, and grabbed a box of tissues.

Rue, soon enough, had flowers around her, dead.

"NOOOOO!" Cream sobbed, against Rouge's shoulder. All the girls were weeping, even Marine, the one who really didn't show emotion towards fictional characters.

Blaze weeped softly, but it didn't seem to be about the movie, possibly what she and Maria left the room before.

She looked so pretty, but pitiful. She adjusted her glasses, and my heart went faster than Charmy's wings.

Then, I realized it.

My emotions were controlling my mind, it wasn't false.

Could it be true?

Yes, it had to have been.

I loved Blaze.

**It's good to be back! Not much to say except I have math homework to do. I hate pi! Ergh, circles! They're so dumb, they're like the black sheep of the family, the Sarah Jessica Park of the horse corral. Actually, scratch that.**

**Besides the point, it's great to see you guys. A lot of Silvaze, packed into little parts.**

**By the way... if you guys can review, that'd be great. But! You don't have, too. No, no.**

**When the moon sinks into the sea of sky,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	12. DIE PEACH!

**Care for meeeeeee!**

**No I'm kidding home-slice.**

**Can use home-slice?**

"You haven't been the chatty one today?" Rouge asked, after a bit more played, towards Tikal.

"Just...nervous," Tikal replied.

Charmy buzzed over, to where she was sitting, and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Tikal made a faint smile, and looked at he ground.

"Well," she began quietly, now putting eyes to glue to the television, watching Katniss run about, "You know how I was accepted into the school for spells?"

"Oh? Like for Cream and Tails for flight or Marine for..."

"Well, I can find things super easy, mate, and uh... Mum says I have Hydra-kinny-zis?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Hydrokinesis. The ability to control water with motions, anyway...?"

Tikal snapped into reality, "Wha? Oh!"

Amy giggled but gestured to go on.

"Okay... well, I haven't used a spell since initiation, until yesterday."

Charmy looked puzzled, "And?"

"It worked, but I just am nervous about this whole ability thing," she ended.

Shadow, by this time was playing with the guys, except Charmy, Espio and I. He roared as he and Knuckles were facing against some other players online, and Tikal flinched.

"Don't be so jumpy!" Maria teased, poking Tikal's cheek, and she squealed with happiness.

"SHHHHH!" Rouge and Cream hissed at the same time and Cream added, "I wanna watch the movie you guys!"

-(-)-

"Roll the credits!" Marine shouted as the Hunger Games ended, and proceeded to glug down some Dr. Pepper.

Knuckles proceeded to clap with fake enthusiasm, happy to get on with something else.

"So? It's 8:20! Who's up for some games?"

Marine and Charmy both jumped up, "Fifa!" Then glared at each other.

"Nah... I'll just play this!" Blaze said quietly, holding a large red 3DS portable console.

Maria rolled her eyes, jumped on the couch, and texted someone.

Espio proceeded to help get out the Xbox they had in the closet. Fifa was in it, as put in by Marine, and Charmy, Espio, Tikal, and her all played. Rouge also texted someone, which Knuckles seemed anxious about, asking questions about who she was texting. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and most surprisingly Cream, were playing Modern Warfare, or Black Ops, or... World at War. Whatever. That left Amy, who was watching Netflix on her phone, Blaze, playing Mario Kart 7, and me.

I blushed, and shrank down to watch Blaze. Nervous.

-(-)-

_"Oh gosh... who's behind me?"_

I glanced behind me. Oh no. Silver. I'm trying to avoid him!

I kept playing, ignoring him, weaving Daisy in and out of the desert stands.

"Use a mushroom!" he shouted. I flinched and use it, and I won the online match!

"Yes!" we said simultaneously, "Oh...heh," Silver added.

I grinned, showing my sharp teeth, "I bet you can't beat my friends on here, they're all pretty good."

He scoffed, "Please!"

He snatched it up, and quit the match, and joined back in the community. I peered over his shoulder. Silver fixed his pale hair, and fixed his eyes on the screen. Quickly, Lakitu was chosen, with the Bumble V, Flower Glider, and mushroom wheels.

"Pffft!" I laughed.

"Excuse me? I'm just trying something new!" He smiled, and batted my ponytail.

I fixed my glasses, and watched him.

Round and round the cursor went, I saw that my friend from back and my little sister Kindling both chose Wuhu Loop, my least favorite course. I was happy I didn't play.

"Ding Ding Ding! Coconut Mall!" He shrieked and played.

I put all the details to the sides, and watched a little Lakitu buzz around on the sleek raceway.

I bit my lip, the final stretch, I was going to lose the bet.

"YYYYYYES!" he bellowed, "In you face."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, my cousin and Cedi are BOTH bad at this course, they're the good ones, too."

He rolled his eyes back, and handed it back.

He touched my hand, and we both looked directly into each others eyes, he was piercing through them like a knife through butter, but as soft and a pound of feathers.

But he didn't love me back.

Of course not.

-(-)-

Blaze was a beautiful cat, and it was weird seeing her, now seeing she didn't like me back. The end always comes to a hopeless cause too late, so I knew I should have given up.

"Ugh!" I said aloud.

"Huh?" the cat asked, I smiled and shook my head, "Play your game."

She hissed playfully, and pressed the L button and screamed, "Ha! DIE PEACH!"

**PFFFFFFT**

**I think it's funny how I went into so much detail about the game, just another dumb thing about me. Hehehehehehehehehe**

**Oh, so I have a question, just because I feel like giving you something special.**

**Who ever answers this creatively, deep, and well, has good quality has a shoutout to them**

**So.**

**What's stopping you?**

**Till jump that hurdle,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	13. Wake-up Call

**Back from hiatus... I would explain... but, okay what the heck!**

**I was busy with that play, like I mentioned earlier (right?) and then... I got, I dunno, got like, side-tracked? Then, well, testing is tomorrow! Great way to study, huh? Anyways, I just wanna go and get this started.**

My eyes fluttered to life. I was on the floor. How long was I up? I looked up. Daylight. My gaming console died, and my arm brushed against the electronic. Oh God, what was on my back?

Oh, it was just Silver. Wait. SILVER?! No, no, no... he must've fallen asleep, and like, toppled over me. He always seemed a little quirky and all, perhaps he fell asleep or something. But his arm was so warm and comforting, like a smooth blanket.

I slid out and looked around. Everybody was asleep, and I remembered today was a Saturday. Then I thought of the silly idea of having one of the first days of school on a Friday. I shuffled over Amy, who was curled up in her blankets. The scene kind of looked like a wild party, and everybody was black-out drunk. Sonic, Cream, and the rest of the hardcore gamers were passed on the couch. Except Shadow, whom Maria and him were snuggled on the other couch. Marine, Tikal, and Espio were all comfortably laying by the closet where the Xbox lurked. I silently snickered imagining the Xbox as a dragon, sneaking it's way to each one of the virtual soccer addicts. I saw Charmy residing under the foosball table, cuddling a tissue box. The last person, Rouge, was tucked away in the opposite corner, a phone on top of her glossy lips.

Knuckles's house was pretty sweet and all, but I just could not find a clock in the room. I had to resort to digging through Amy's things and pulling out her phone to check the time. 9:22, which was late for me. I usually got up at 6 in the morning, ate, changed and spent the rest of the time on the Internet. Mostly reddit.

I heard a moan behind me, "Five more minutes, Sonic... I want to eat... bacon..." It was Silver who was tossing and turning. I snickered, my eyes alit. He was so cute like that.

No. Snap out of it.

The feeling wasn't mutual.

No one knows. Except Maria, and that mongoose will the keep the secret because she knew she would be fatally wounded if she spilled.

Silver's eyes flickered open.

-(-)-

I felt like I was cuddling something, but it didn't last long. My eyes flickered from daylight entering my half-open eyes. My shirt was ruffled up exposing my sickly skinny chest.

"Hi..." I whispered leaping over a sleeping Espio and around the couch. She yawned and popped her glasses on from a top the foosball table. Blaze smiled and stuffed a little bit of popcorn into her mouth. "Breakfast," she winked and then noted, "Oh, by the way... do you 'want to eat... bacon...'" I recognized what she was mimicing. A side effect of the bipolar pills, sleepwalking, sleeptalking, and sleep-hobby-ing or whatever it was called. My mom told me one time she woke up to see me asleep drawing crude doodles in my sketchpad.

Soon, the whole room stretched and yawned. Amy woke up last, and we were all fooling around with her konked out body. Except Sonic, who was scolding Knuckles, who started it all. "Knuckles O' Riely!" she hissed and Tikal snickered at hearing her friend say her brother's full name.

Half-an-hour later, everybody was preparing for the rest of the day at Knuckles's house,

-(-)-

"Hey, guys?"

We were all laughing about a joke Sonic made about pencils when a voice came in. It was Knuckles's sister. Tikal fixed her clothes and hugged her sister, "Angel!" Angel's face grimaced and went, "Oh my grandkids, always the first to hug the old lady..." We all laughed.

Shadow and Maria blinked at each other as Angel explained the rest of the day, like some secret code. Their mom went ALL out with these hangouts. We were going to Trampoline Palace later that day and tonight we were getting driven to out dorms. I was still excited for school, looking for some new adventure.

Rouge popped her lips when Angel was finished. She was fixing her lip gloss, claiming she couldn't last throughout the day without it. I shook my head and Blaze blew out through her nose containing her laughter. **(A/N: Okay, when I find something funny or clever but don't find it laughworthy. I smile and just blow out my nose... That's weird, right?)**

Cream, Tails, and Marine all ran downstairs. Cream was going to bathroom, but I didn't catch what the others were doing. "Well," I smiled, "We certainly are a strange bunch."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "No one's ever 'normal' or whatever." Mostly everyone agreed, except Amy and Sonic who were flirting with eachother. Oh, and Blaze, who was finishing off her book, with her glasses slipping off her little cat nose

She was cute when she read.

Who am I kidding, she's always cute.

**It's good to be back people! It's good to be back**

**Here's hoping hiatus doesn't make a comeback,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	14. Coming up for air

**I love you all! So very very much, aha!**

**So let's get to the real shocker... a new chapter!**

"Hahaha!" "WOO!" "Eeek! This w-way!"

Trampoline Palace was this ginormous room, with like... trampolines everywhere! The blue matted walls around us were so far away, it seemed we would never reach there. All of us were having fun, except my brother, Shadow. He was in the corner away from everyone, occasionally rocking up and down because of a carefully executed bounce.

Maria, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge were all at the top of the "Trampoline Tower" talking and laughing. Cream flew up there after a bit, being bored with Tikal's constant chatter with Charmy. Yes, FLEW. Her talent was one of the most common at the school, flight. In fact, a lot of the group could fly. Rouge, Charmy, Tails, and herself all could fly.

"Hey!"

I jumped high on the trampoline in shock. It was Knuckles who laughed and did a somersault in mid-air. "Don't be so jumpy," he laughed and landed on the trampoline again. He smiled, flipped his dreads and shouted, "How you feeling?" up to the girls. Rouge hissed and talked with Cream and the others, something about a new fashion trend. We both smiled, and continued to bounce around.

Sonic and Tails were having fun, too. The duo spun around and hopped along the trampolines, doing flips and tricks, landing on their heads more often than not. I moonwalked over, and laughed as Tails shouted out, "Augh!" as he flipped into the wall. He adjusted his twirling tails and tried again as Sonic, Knuckles, and I began to talk.

"So... Blaze?" Sonic smirked, I slapped his face, "No."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Dude, seriosusly. Let him do what he wants to do!"

Espio and Marine were in their own little corner. Bouncing into each others arms and laughing, romance was sure to fall between them, and I think they knew it, too. "Haha!" Sonic snickered as he jumped over a ducking Tails. He cringed, thinking the hedgehog would slam into him, but he moved with ease. "Hey!" Tikal whined when Sonic crashed into her, and Knuckles jumped over, grabbed Sonic by the arm, jumped back and punched him, right under my feet. "Dude!" I whined, "You're gonna get blood on the trampoline!"

Charmy and Tikal snickered. He did start to bleed, but Tikal had a fix. "_Antra Mollisoa_!" she exclaimed, as blue markings flew into Sonic's bloody body. The loose blood flowed back into him, as Sonic moaned in disbelief. "Nice job!" Tails remarked and dragged away the Sonic carcass. We all laughed, except when something slammed down behind us.

It was Amy.

With a hammer.

"Amy!" Knuckles sweatdropped, "How ya doing?"

She blew out steam from her nose. "Ahhh!" I shouted, and so did Knuckles who proceeded to crouch behind me. I cringed waiting for impending doom, when we were tackled away. Amy crashed through the wall, yes, through, and I looked up. It was Shadow. He laughed and helped the red echidna up, and I flipped over and pulled myself up. Amy appeared from a cloud of dust trying to help the healed Sonic. Even though he need no help. "Amy..." he whined, "I'm perfectly okay, trust me!" Of course she didn't believe him.

-(-)-

At lunch time, we all went through the mall and went to several different food stores. Blaze, Shadow, Maria, Marine, and I all were sitting at a table, nibbling at the Wendy's feast we got. "Mmmm!" Maria said lovingly, not at the Frosty she had, she was finding Shadow's lips quite tasty. "Maria!" Marine hissed and pulled her back, "Eat ya food, not ya boyfriends face." Blaze chuckled and ate down a fry silently. She had a small salad with a side of fries, claiming she wasn't hungry. I was, and a little sweaty. The burger I had didn't fill my teenage apetite, and despite the large meal, I finished before anyone else. "Silver!" Maria scolded and patted my hand in scolding, but I just smiled and said, "A man's gotta eat." Shadow scoffed at the word 'man' with good reason. Marine brought a lunch, because she was vegetarian or something. She had yogurt and popcorn, as well as a big thing of watermelon. "Mmm, mates you gotta try this!" she sighed and slurped up the yogurt. The lavendar cat next to me shook her head and continued feasting on her salad.

The Wendy's meal was great and all, but we didn't take long to finish all together. I was told to be the messenger and go tell the other two groups, the ones who went to Lucky Cat Noodles and Pizza Hut, to tell them we were finished. They were almost finished actually, so I just told our group to get up and leave. Angel came after me though, nibbling on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Wait!" she panted, "Don't leave without us!" Maria replied with, "Fine..." and continued her make-out session. Marine sighed and walked over to a plant and inspected in out of boredom, and I sat in another chair in the food court. It was certainly loud, and it was very hard to focus on a thought without the other voices interrupting them.

Tails buzzed over, pizza sauce on his upper-lip. "We ready to go?" he asked Angel, whom adjusted her black leather skirt. She smirked and said, "Just about." Maria came up for breath just at that moment, and most of up stifled a laugh.

Minutes later, we were all in the cars. I was sitting in Angel's car again, this time squeezed between Rouge and Cream. Needless to say, it was a quiet car ride.

I really couldn't wait to get back to the house.


	15. Can't you see you're made for each other

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey... HEY**

"WHAT?!" Rouge screamed and threw her phone to the ground. Her boyfriend quickly caught it, but the echidna looked worried for his lover. Most of us turned around as we walked up to the house. "NO!" she exclaimed, "No, no, no, NO!"

Amy ran up to her, "What's wrong?" Rouge sniffed and muttered something. "What?" the pink animal asked.

"I GOT MOVED TO DRAMA!"

Charmy and Blaze turned around. They were the two who were in the Dramatic arts and were half-heartedly excited for another member. "Why?" Sonic asked, picking at his ear. She shook his head, "Visuals had to many members... so she got booted to Dramatics instead!" Knuckles groaned and nudged his girlfriend.

Amy and Sonic both looked at each other, then back at Rouge. "Well..." Amy smiled, "It's not so bad."

Rouge's eyes went blank and she croaked, "Not. So. Bad?"

I won't say what happened at that moment, but let's just say their boyfriends had to break it up.

-(-)-

I pulled the trigger at Maria and she squealed, water splashing all over her.

We were all outside in bathing suits, playing with water toys. A little immature, but we had to overcome the heat. Yes, that meant my skinny, sickly body into a bathing suit. **(A/N: Silver is based heavily on me. I am sickly skinny and insecure, and is suspected to be bipolar and ADHD-induced... :/ )**

All except Maria, who forgot one. So she was our first target.

Then... a rattling sound pierced our ears. All of us gripped our ears. It was coming from her, as she was using her special talent it seemed. Sound waves were exploding from her mouth.

"Maria!" Shadow gritted and covered her mouth. She blushed when we all recovered. "What was that?" Cream cried out, and her and Charmy prodded at her curiously.

The mongoose smiled and said, "My talent. I have a gift with sound, wether it's good or bad! I can even imitate any sound I hear."

Sonic scoffed and said, "Well okay, I forgot all about that."

"Well okay, I forgot all about that," she mimicked to a tee. Everybody laughed, because her talent was a comedic gold mine.

I grabbed my water gun and blasted again, and she squealed again. Espio snuck behind me using his camo talents, and splashed water into my ears. I toppled over him and into the grass, the two of us wrestling like little puppies. Out of the corner of my eye, Marine was shivering. She wasn't wet, but she was looking at us.

I shoved him off, and stood up. I reeled him over to his soon-to-be girlfriend and said, "I can't take this any longer. Make out."

The bipolar pills were wearing off.

-(-)-

"Haha!" Tails called, as he avoiding a water balloon lunged at him. He had the unfair advantage of maneuverable flight. Cream, Charmy, and Rouge were speed flyers, but Tails could turn with sharp angles.

I jumped and slammed one on his head. He tumbled down onto a chatty Blaze, talking to Marine. "Hey!" she sputtered and fell off the brick wall into the grass. Tails was shouting and climbed over the little wall. Blaze was invoked with fury, and grabbed one of his tails, "Miles Prower!" she snapped.

Marine was trying to calm her down, but her rage wouldn't soak down. "Blaze," Sonic warned, "Let him go... seriously." Her eyes soothed and looked at Sonic and a gawking me. She blushed when she saw my mouth ajar. Marine and her went back to talking and I joined in, too. Taking a chance with her, of course.

-(-)-

No. Go away.

Silver... why must it be Silver?

Marine and I were just talking about the new horror movie coming out called, "Shatterproof Bean" and he showed up.

Why Silver? Why couldn't it be Sonic or Shadow... someone unavailable. But no, it had to be Silver. Moments before, I spilled my love of him to Marine, my best friend, next to Maria. That was right before my tumble and little outburst.

"Hey guys..." he said chilly. My stomach did backflips... he was just so.. HOT.

Okay, real mode. I was purring, and I had bite my lip to stop. Hard, like, blood taste in mouth bad. "Oy, Silver! We were just talking about a new flick on the big screen!" the raccoon smiled, "It's gonna be mad scary, and me and the other sheila are going!"

My mind went on it's own and faxed out, "Wanna come?"

Stupid Blaze. Stupid, stupid Blaze.

His pupils shrank, "Uhuuu... I-I'm n-n-not good with scary films." Marine slapped his back, "It'll be easy, mate, easier than chasing a dingo on a Tuesday evening!"

STUPID BLAZE!

"Um..." he stammered, "O-Okay." Silver blushed and looked away from me. Oh no. Was he in love with... Marine?

Shoot, that's probably why him and Espio were fighting. Great, now my chances with him were ruined PLUS my best friend is oblivious to Silver's love towards herself. Espio... not really, I know those two were going to kiss sooner or later.

"Marine," I fake smiled, "Hows-a-bout Espio comes, too." Silver is my mine toots.

She widened her eyes, "I-I dunno mate... Espio's p-probably busy." I 'psshed' and took out my phone. He and Shadow went to get some drinks in the house and I texted to him:

**Not this Thur but the one after that, Marine, Silver, and I are going to the premir of Shatterproof Bean. Wana come?**

Beep boop, 3 seconds later, the response came and Marine shivered. Silver looked at the phone with me and he read aloud.

**Awesome! Kind of leik a double date.**

"No, no, no!" I said rapidly, and texted that back. Silver looked depressed for a moment, but didn't say anything.

-(-)-

Shoot! Blaze and Espio? I didn't see that coming...

My chances with her were ruined, of course. There's a taste of my doofyness.

We continued to chat about the movie, and Shadow came over. "Hey bro," he said, "wanna come over. We got more balloons."

I shrugged, knowing my place with the girls. I ran over and fished out a large balloon. I beaned Espio right in the head, he chuckled, and shot me with a monsoon of water. Soon, there was an all out war, and we continued till dusk

**Oh poor, poor dumb Silver and Blaze. Can't you see you both have the same, but WRONG idea? You two were made for each other! IDIOTS!**

**Back when I remember to put these,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	16. A dream? More like a nightmare!

**Well, let's do this one more time!**

**But first...**

**Icy Fire 7: Oh stop... :) It's heavily based on the more mundane part of me. I'm a whole lotta strange, Silver's not. Oh, by the way, things are going to get heated up with Silver and Blaze really soon. (Pun intended)**

"I'm back!" Tikal smiled.

She didn't like to get wet, but when all the balloons were popped and we were much too tuckered out to squirt water guns, she appeared in the dark.

Charmy buzzed over her head and screamed, "Finally! Even Sonic came out, and he can't even swim!"

My mouth went open, how did I not know my own brother couldn't swim. Tails laughed and flopped on his back in the soaked grass.

"Seriously?" Tikal pondered and Sonic slapped Charmy down. I walked over to Knuckles who was cracking a joke about a walrus and a lemon. Maria and Shadow chuckled at it. Okay, Shadow more of smiled crookedly, but that's a laugh for him. "Hey Knux," I greeted and waved a hand. He widened his eyes and piped out, "Oh! Silver, didn't see ya there." I cracked a smile and said, "It's all good. Don't worry!"

I glanced towards Blaze and Espio giggling, shoving each other in play.

Maria touched her ear, "Oooh, there's something in my ear!"

She dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

-(-)-

Turns out, it was a night-owl bee, it seems. And Maria is deathly allergic to bees.

"Alright now," Ms. O' Riley soothed, "You just need to be careful with loud noises and you will be all better."

Everyone was revitalized at those words. Rouge and Amy both smiled, and Cream let out a sigh of relief.

Maria smoothed out her hair and smiled. Shadow helped her down from the cabinet and together they smiled. Angel came in and everybody turned. "Alright!" she announced, "Time to take you guys home!"

-(-)-

Espio and Charmy both hurried past me. I had learned in the car that the two and Shadow shared a room. Tails and Sonic shared their room, and I had Knuckles.

I flopped down on the bed and groaned, whilst Knuckles laughed. "All we got is Sunday and then... kapooya! School-time!"

I scratched my throat, "I know! Don't remind me!" The radio was then slapped on by me. The music was loud and senseless, my type of music.

"What are you offering, are you offering is it free?"

"What are you offering, are you offering is it free?"

"In the house of 1982, built like a ship, her legs are like roots."

Humming the words to the song, I passed out on the grey covers.

The dream I had was of Blaze, in a princess dress holding a taco. She was eating it very... ahem, seductively, and Espio was there laughing and clapping. I was in the corner, getting a staredown from a big wooly mammoth. He was nagging me about waiting to long and now a chameleon took you spot.

The next dream was me... in a prison cell. I had one of those old timey ball-and-chain things stuck to my foot. White letters were chiseled into it saying "Friend Zone" I had another prisoner, who was Marine for some reason. She had a pogo stick for an arm, too, also very random.

I woke up in a panicked sweat, trying to recollect the dreams.

-(-)-

"Ahh!" I squealed.

Maria and Marine woke up with me, in a frenzy. "What's wrong, what's wrong?"

"A... nightmare," I panted, "A bad one about Silver."

Marine widened her eyes, "What happened, mate?" She peered out the window, and popped on her glasses, so she could see better.

I remembered the dream like it was a bad memory. Silver and Marine were smooching, hard. I was hanging upside down from a spider web, watching them in torture. Then, they transformed into spiders and threatened to eat me alive.

"Silver was with..." I looked at Marine, "Someone else, and I was trapped. Then, they turned into s-spiders a-a-and ate me!"

Maria tapped her slippered foot. "Hmm..." she pondered, "Perhaps you ate a spider and then you dreamed about it!"

"No!" I sighed and slapped my head into the pillow, "He's always on my mind, but he loves someone else." My two friends perked up at this and Marine asked, "Who?"

I sighed and looked up at the raccoon, "You, Marine. He likes you."

**Shortie, I know... but I'm busy and I did give you guys a HUUUUGE one yesterday.**

**Keeping my head up,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	17. Preparations

**BTW, the song from the previous chapter was "In the house of 1982" by Driftless Pony Club**

**LoneWolf999: KAPOOYA! KAPOOYA!**

**Icy Fire 7: That's exactly how you're supposed to react to it. SMIIIILE!**

The two laughed loudly.

"Ah ear, ah..." Marine interrupted, clutching her small ear. Marine panted out, "B...Blaze, you hon... honestly think that Silver like's me?" I nodded and flushed and she grinned. "Silver OBVIOUSLY likes you... and, Espio likes me."

Maria looked to her and spat out, "Wait... you two AREN't dating yet?"

"Not yet, mate," she sniffed, "He asked me out, and I said, 'Wait until school starts'" I rolled my eyes, "Okay. But Silver has nooo affection towards me!"

The mongoose was taken aback. "Blaze, trust me on this!" she smirked. "Now let's get ready for the dance!"

If you didn't know, tomorrow was the Back to School Dance. We were all supposed to dress up and have fun in the Cafeteria and Gym. I wasn't going, in fact, I had planned to read a new book titled, "The Great Gatsby." Of course, then Marine and Maria made other plans.

I frowned, "But... going to a dance? I dunno..." Marine rubbed my ear, "Mate, you'll look more happy than a Koala bear nibbling on yukka when I'm done with you!"

Maria touched her waist in a 'princess' manner and breathed out, "Yeah! You'll look like a princess tomorrow night!"

-(-)-

"Waa?" I breathed.

Knuckles winked, "That's right! You're going to the dance and it starts in about... 4 hours!"

The echidna had spilled the news when I woke up late. I had peered out of the bright 1 PM daylight when he jumped behind me and told me. I stretched, yawned, and slipped into a white t-shirt with a Dragon's Den band logo on the back. Next, with a hop, I got into my new jeans and old beaten up Converse. "Well," I frowned, "What am I going to do there?"

Knuckles held a hand to his chin, "Oh... Maria and I planned something."

"So," I pulled away from the mirror, "I'm going to the dance for a mystery reason?" He nodded and pushed me out the door only for me to get bombarded by the three eighth graders.

I stepped back and looked at Knuckles, "What's going on?" He smirked, "This is your first stage for the dance."

Cream smiled and jumped, "Yep! We're all set!"

"_Vaati inseporum, SOATOO!" _Tikal chanted, with chuckles from Charmy and Cream. Knuckles slapped the door shut as yellow tendrils went into my hands in feet. "You're," Tikal smirked, "Following us!"

-(-)-

My head went limp almost as Shadow and Sonic sped me to the mall.

Yes, I was going on some "quest" for the dance, and my first step was to go shopping for a dress. We were literally speeding down the sidewalk to the Superplex to go shopping, and I was unhappy.

"Humph!" I said after we stopped in the store, "I don't care about this stupid disaster, let's just get it over with!"

Sonic winked, "Alright, let's go to floor two shall we?" Shadow pushed me along, and frankly, I didn't want to mess with Shadow. He was more than just creepy, he was just plain HORRIFYING. "I'm only doing this because Maria threatened a break-up," the ebony hedgehog noted as we went up the escalator, with me sandwiched between the two hedgehogs.

"Here we are!" Sonic smiled and gestured to building we arrived after a short walk, "Sally's Boutique!"

I frowned, "You mean... Sally Acorn? Since when did she own a boutique?" A new voice answered, "Well, a month ago at least!"

Rouge.

"Everything set on you're side?" she muttered into a headset. Charmy's perky voice buzzed into the headset, "Yeah! We got him at Rotor's!"

"Perfect!"

Shadow shoved me to Rouge and Sonic whispered, "Gotta run!"

Great. Shopping with Rouge.

-(-)-

Charmy talked to someone on a headset and flew up to the second floor. Up to two familiar looking brothers. Since when was the bee in cahoots with Shadow and Sonic?

The spell Tikal cast forced me to follow her, and Cream was behind me just in case.

"You're going to love Rotor's!" Tikal smiled, and gestured to a blue colored store. Cream smiled, "It's great for you... Maria planned that perfectly!"

I sighed, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," was all TIkal responded with, and "_Vaati seporum, SOATOO!"_ The spell broke, but Cream pushed me into the store. I tried hard not to make me move, but I was still a little groggy. "It'll be... *herf* fine, Silver!" the rabbit huffed as their combined efforts got me into the store.

Tikal winked and ran away with Cream shouting, "See you soon!" and following the echidna girl.

I sunk my head down and turned back to the door.

"Uh, uh, uh..."

Espio materialized before me. That snake was with Blaze, and I was fuming at that, so I kept my yap shut and let the big galoot talk.

He dragged me along the suits, "You gotta get a nice one for the dance, I'm not letting you ruin you're big chance!" There was some nice ones along the mannequins and walls, most of them black.

"Aren't there any white ones?" I asked and faced me. "Erm," pondered the chameleon, "Ask Rotor. I've never been here before."

Rushing across the suits, I ran to the walrus... or seal or... whatever he was, since I knew resistance was futile. I asked him, "Are you... Rotor?"

He laughed and took my shoulder, "Yep! Been running this Suit Shop for three years and have never seen such loyal friends you've gotton!" Espio waved sheepishly and the walrus continued,

"What do want? We got fancy, casual, large, small, skinny, hefty, blue, black, white, coattails, cuffs-"

I interrupted, "Wait. White suits?"

He smiled, "Yessir! Whole room of them out back. Let's go!"

-(-)-

"Stop it, you'll wear out my heels!"

Rouge was shoving me along, "Darling, there are tons of dresses to choose from!" I peered at the clean hardwood floor then up at the gorgeous dresses. "Hmm..." I blossomed at the mint green mermaid-cut dress. "I kind of like that one..." I noted but Rouge dismissed the thought, "Heavens no! That would clash the colors of your fur and the dress horribly!"

Cue montage of changing and Rouge disagreeing:

"Too thin!"

"Not thin enough!"

"Poofy? What is this? Beauty and the Beast?"

"Gross, yellow."

"No- don't even come all the way with with THAT on!"

"Perfect!"

We decided on a midnight purple, silky, but slightly poofy dress. It had lots of shimmer on the top peice and looked great on me, in my opinion.

Rouge smiled perkily, "Now get that thing off and meet me at the register! I got it on my card!"

I looked at the ditsy bat, "Rouge! This dress is a thousand dollars, that's too much!" The bat frowned, "A thousand dollars?! Oh my... you had me worried there! That's a cheap one, but you can still pull it off."

Of course, Rouge was RICH. Nothing was too expensive for her!

I piled out of the changing room quickly with Rouge at the counter. "He got a suit? Good, bring him to florist. Sonic's on his way to him, hopefully."

I raised an eye brow, but Rouge acted like nothing happened. Sally smiled at the counter, her brown squirrel fur looking smooth as always. "Ready, hun?" she asked. Sally called everybody 'hun.'

"Rouge here's got it all under control," I smiled.

Whatever was going on.

**WOOO! What a rush! So what exactly IS going on? Well, you know. Here are the roles taken so far.**

Team Blaze

**Maria- Leader**

**Marine- ?**

**Shadow- Carrier**

**Sonic (Both Sides)- Carrier**

**Rouge- Dress Dealer and messanger**

Team Silver

**Knuckles- Leader**

**Cream- Carrier**

**Tikal- Carrier**

**Sonic- Carrier (Both Sides)**

**Charmy- Messanger**

**Alright see ya soon!**

**Sneaking off in the shadows**

**~SilverStreak99**


	18. Baby steps, hun baby steps

**Oh hi guys... didn't see ya... sittin there.**

**Wait, you're expecting a chapter? Oh, fine :D**

We must've spent AT LEAST an hour and a half trying on suits. We had over flamboyant suits to like "I just robbed this from a bankteller at a funeral themed on the color white." My hair was a mess after all the fittings, but Espio seemed to just wait till I was done. He was on the phone a lot, too, while the walrus guy squeezed me into the suits.

"Hm..." I mumbled as I peered over one of the last suits I had left. It was simple, but outlined in a nice black color. Even the pockets had the ebony lining! "I approve," Espio noted and Rotor nodded his head and adjusted his glasses. He mentioned how great it would look on my unnamed date, and that she'll love it. My guess was that it was someone I had never met before. He brushed me off and said, "Alright, take it off and we can go check it out!"

Espio pushed me into the dressing room and whispered something to Rotor I didn't hear. But I did hear a laugh from the tailor as I pulled up the jeans.

"Ready!" I smiled as I got out. As much as I hated being pulled around everywhere, I liked that my friends were helping me out.

Espio grabbed arm, slapped a whole lotta money ("Rouge," he muttered) on the counter, and held my arm outside the store.

I sighed and looked among the shoppers as I groaned out, "What are waiting for?" Espio looked to the left and replied, "Them."

A blue blur and a cream rabbit came up with a smile. "Cream'll take your suit," my brother said with a toothy grin. Then Espio disappeared right before I fumed out, "SONIC?!"

He gave me a thumbs up, "Yep!" Cream giggled, "What a nice suit! I told you Rotor's is a great place to shop!"

Cream took the stuff and winked at the person sitting on the bench. Charmy. "A-okay chief! Or... Shadow," he laughed into the headset, "We're good to go on our side!"

Then I was whisked away by Sonic while Charmy and Cream went the other way up the escalator.

-(-)-

"Great! We'll be waiting!"

Rouge smiled into the headset as we waited for Shadow to deliver the goods to... whoever was in charge of this whole scheme. Sure enough, the moody hedgehog burst upon us, snatched the bag and raced back to a familiar rabbit and bee. "Okay! Knuckles and Maria'll get these!" Cream smiled, and Charmy added, "We promise!" Then, the three disappeared and Rouge once again grabbed my hand.

"Alright!" she smiled and walked along, "Let's get you to the last part! My favorite, the spa!"

My eyes widened, "Really? Yes! Oh my gosh!" Sure, I was a geeky girl and all, but FREE pampering? I'm up to anything that's free and nice. We went around maps and stores and benches and tables... until FINALLY, a lost Rouge stumbled upon the spa.

"Ah darling!" She grinned, "This is where we say goodbye! Good luck!" Her wings opened up and left me in front of the spa. A couple seconds later, a familiar hedgehog ran up to me. "Blaze!" Amy glowed as she approached me, "Excited for your mystery date?"

I rolled my eyes, "Um... NO!"

The pink hedgehog ignored me. "Well, just you wait! You're gonna be so relaxed you won't be able to feel your own two feet!" For what seemed like a second, I was rushed to the first spa station. Amy giggled at each place.

Cue pampering sequence.

"Salt scrub!"

"Mud bath!"

"Aromatherapy!"

"Sauna!"

"Massage!"

"Shiatzu!"

"Meditation!"

My eyes grew heavy on that last one and the last thing I remembered was Amy giggling with a worker at the spa about someone's new hairdo. And Rouge appearing from nowhere muttering, "Seems like she's falling asleep. I'll go tell..."

Then I was out like a light

-(-)-

I felt like the wind as Sonic sped me along the floors of the mall to the florist. "Trust me!" Sonic called behind to me, "The florist is great!"

The florists certainly looked strange. The walls were a bright yellow, and I was met by Charmy and Tails. Tails was now wearing a headset.

"Charmy and I switched roles for this part," Tails replied, almost reading my mind. The bee buzzed around up to my face and said, "Alright! I know ALL about flowers, so I KNOW I can get something for your date."

Tails widened his eyes after something came into the headset. "Really?" he whispered, "Well, he's at the florist now! How are we gonna ask her which flowers she likes."

The voice replied in a shout, "I DON'T KNOW! JUST GUESS!"

The double-tailed fox sweatdropped and chuckled, "Uh heh... just busy." Charmy dragged me along the flowers, "We have honeysuckle, ooh, and periwinkle, and roses and..."

Charmy was so hyperactive he couldn't focus on a flower. "Charmy, Charmy..." I breathed, "How about I ask about a flower I find interesting. I don't really care about honeysuckle!"

"Oh alright!" he whined and we began our mission. I frowned at the first flower that caught my eye, "What's this?"

He brightened and spewed out, "That's a ginger lily! They have lots of layers, so they must be grown in a sunny area, and stuff. Ginger lillies are hard to make into bouquets, though... unless you choose just one."

"And this one?" I gestured to the one next to it. "Rothrock's Townsend Daisy! Very rare... and hard to get. Sort of expensive, and they are native to Colorado as they grow in alpine climates."

Soon enough, with the occasional shout from Tails into the headset, we were finished.

Charmy grinned, "Ha ha! I love it!"

"We're finished, did you load up... her for her last step?" Tails groaned as we left the store. Tikal approached us as Charmy and Tails left.

She smiled, "I got it Silver. We're almost finished and you about thirty minutes till the dance!" I gaped, "Dang! We spent a whole lotta time here."

The echidna winked, "It'll be worth it! This'll definitely make you and B- uh.. buh, buh Beautiful Girl go out... yeah."

I don't know what she almost slipped up on, but she was hiding something.

-(-)-

I fluttered my eyes open.

"Ooh, mate, keep 'em close for a sec," a voice said, "I'm almost finished with da eyeshadow! Ay, I promise!"

"Marine?" I mutter, but keep my eyes closed, "What's going on?"

She touched my cheek, "I'm in charge of the finishing touches. The dance is starting real soon!" I gasped, "How long was I out."

"Um, about two hours, there done! Now all we need to do some light curling!"

I blink and look at myself. I was fully dressed in the lovely outift I picked out (which made me nervous, knowing someone undressed me) and had some makeup on me... but the only thing that was noticeable was the blue eyeshadow and mascara.

Marine sneezed as she pulled out a curling iron. I look around and realize we're in Amy and Rouge's room. "Rouge let you do this?"

"O' course! Sheila's are always there for eachother!" she winked, "Now, let's get this ponytail down."

I grasp my hair after shouting, "It's perfectly fine."

After struggling very hard, she pried my hands off and only slightly curled my hair after putting it down, reminiscent of Maria's hair.

Marine's eyes filled with tears, "You look amazing!" I peer into the mirror, "That's me?"

I look entirely different. My lilac fur was smooth and silky, my hair simply stunning, and my outfit to die for.

I was ready.

-(-)-

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

I was so anxious. I held a big bouquet of flowers in my white suit waiting for this mystery date. Knuckles and Maria were both there, with headsets on.

They kind of looked like stage managers, waiting for their play to start.

_Clop, clop, clop, clop._

Someone was wearing high-heels. I looked around.

There was my date. I knew it.

**Who is it, who is it?**

**I'M DYING TO KNOW!**

**Surviving the apocalypse,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	19. The Spark

**Sorry for no daily post yesterday!**

**Wah :,( I'll remember hopefully!**

"B-Blaze?" I stammered. Her hair was down and curled a little bit, and was just stunning in dress.

She looked equally surprised, "Sil-SILVER?" Maria and Knuckles giggled from further down the hall, cheering us on like a sports team.

"This is just a date… right?" I asked.

"Totally."

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink. I'll meet up with you in a sec."

The gym was dark, but it had multi-colored lights spinning around the dancers. Everyone was having a good time, and the DJ, a little green duck, was certainly playing the good tracks.

Phew, I thought. I brisked over to the punch table, but I got lost in thought over the way she looked. It was forever burned into my brain, but that wasn't a bad thing. I must've been there for twenty minutes, but when I came back, Blaze was with Rouge. She didn't look to good.

"Hey *hic* SlivvvvvER! I got a drink *hic* already!" the cat stammered, and fell on top of Rouge. "The drink SHE got was spiked," her friend sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Blaze had a crooked smile, "I… I know! I *hic* am getting more of… of that stuff."

Rouge held her back, but a drunk Blaze to alcohol must've been like a moth to a flame. She stumbled through the crowd of dancers, and I tried to get with her.

Finally, I saw her, about to get another dip of the concoction. "NO!" I screamed and got in front of her, "Blaze! This is our night, our big chance. Dump the drink… now."

Her eyes seemed to show something ignited in her brain, she got a cup of it and screamed, "You aren't my mother, stop *hic* babying me!" I saw her try to go into the other room, with a half cracked open door. "Wait!" I yelled back, hand stretched outwards. The door slammed shut.

Oh no, my mind whispered, not not.

Blaze turned around, with a crazy look in her eyes. "Whaaat was THAT?" she stammered, looking very stiff and angry.

"Uh, um… myhiddentalentthatIreallyhavenocontroloverandI'mso rryfornottellingyou," I blurted out. That didn't seem to mollify her, though.

"First off, you baby me all the time! Next, you hide secrets from me?"

Something was wrong, her clothes… herSELF was on fire.

I moaned out, "Uh… Blaze."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" she hissed, and started to leave the ground, the flames following her. "This date thing was set up, but I thought you were different! But noooo, you had to keep secrets from me! I… I thought I was your friend!"

That snapped anger inside of me. "I AM YOUR FRIEND! I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO PROTECT YOU! I WANT TO PROTECT YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Hot tears, hotter than the flames surrounding Blaze, spilled onto my cheeks.

I ran towards the door. The crowd was in the way, and I shouted, "MOVE!" gesturing for them to separate. I was steaming at this point, and didn't even realize that my powers activated. They FORCED the crowd to move.

I also didn't notice a faltering Blaze, now crying on the shoulder of Marine.

"STOP!"

Tails got in front of me, but I pulled him up with unknown strength and threw him into the crowd. I ran forward, only to almost crash into a crying Cream.

That's why he got in front of me.

"Why…?" she sobbed at me, "What were you two *sniff* thinking?" Anger switched to sadness, and without a word, I left the party and secluded myself into my room.

-(-)-

A rap on the door stirred me from my sobs.

"GO AWAY!" I snarled. Of course, whoever did that ignored me and entered. A familiar brother of mine entered and sat on Knuckles bed.

"Hey…" Shadow sighed, "What was that all about?" My eyes went blank. "She… she was drunk. Blaze… was upset. Said hurtful things… I- I did, too."

I was blubbering like a kindergartner, but Shadow was used to it. I was the crybaby of the family. Not like, "Oh, I broke my pencil. WAAAH!" but the waterworks often came.

Shadow looked in my eyes, "Maria and I fight a lot. Same thing happens… except, not as large on scale." We both made a sad laugh at that remark, "But you know what?"

"What?"

"We always come back for each other."

I shook my head. "No."

His eyebrows reached his foreheads peak and screeched, "What do you mean 'No?'"

"No," I said plainly, "I don't ever want to see her face again."

-(-)-

My mascara was all over my face. I sat on the toilet, sobbing. Sobbing till my eyes were red and puffy, till I felt dehydrated and dizzy.

The stall door than opened. Marine.

"Mate…" she sighed, and I hugged her tightly. Sobbing loudly.

The raccoon back up and lifted my chin with a finger, despite her being a little shorter than I. "Mate, don't let anyone control you… but I have to ask. What was with that pyro show?" I looked at the ground, "MY special gift. Control over flames. And Silv-"

Sobs again.

Marine hugged my neck, "You guys will get back together." I shook my head, "We never WERE together. We're not meant to be Marine… just think of what we've done today."

"You didn't even share a slow dance, mate. When roos meet, they even share what-like a dance," Marine frowned, but I pushed her away, my glasses fell to the ground.

Silver was still on my mind. His handsome looks.

His words.

His words… "Marine."

She looked up and I said, "Did you hear what Silver said to me?" She shook her head.

"He said… he said he loved me!"

All the hurt, all the grief, washed away as we celebrated in a bathroom stall.

Now the only hurdle left,

Is Silver.

**Aw… sad D: **

**I betcha none of you thought THAT would happen. My… what do you think is going on here? Well, you know. But what's gonna happen with Silver and Blaze?**

**Will they EVER get back together?**

**Kind of short compared to the last two… but just as entertaining.**

**Still holding onto that sick sense of humor,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	20. Pain is a virtue

**I'm back, I'm busy, and I'm looking for some trouble!**

**Alright… just want to say I am EXTREMELY busy and won't be active in the first half of next week, most likely.**

I walked out of the room the next day, half eager or school and saw an interesting sight.

Espio and Marine were… kissing. Normal, nervous kissing, not a Shadow and Maria kiss.

"Uh…" I dropped my books, the two whipped around in a panic, over dramatically acting like nothing happened.

Marine shuffled and blurted, "Kissing, what? We were totally not kissing, eh… mate."

"I didn't say anything about kissing."

"Er… um. Augh! You got me me mate!"

Espio chuckled, "Well, it's official! We're an item!"

I smiled sadly thinking of what could have been. "Oh," Espio realized my emotional cause, "Sorry about last ni-"

"I know," I interrupted nervously. I had to get to my first class, Mathematics.

-(-)-

"Hello, class!" A cheeky squirrel introduced, "My name is Ms. Wetherbale, and I'll be your math teacher for this semester!"

Amy shuffled in her seat behind me. Her and I were the only ones in this homeroom of the group of friends I had made. Ms. Wetherbale continued, "Now, to be honest, I'm no good with introductions, but I am good with names. I'll call role."

Her small eyes went down the page, reading the names that followed. She called Amy, which I scooted away from her at this point.

See, I planned I wasn't going to talk much to my group of friends anymore. The pain from Blaze was too much to handle. Every time I saw someone of the group, even my brothers, I would remember.

I raised my hand and muffled, "Here," as the Math teacher spoke out my name.

She continued down the list, and it was slow going, because I was anxiously awaiting the end of this class.

I looked around at the boring brown desks, which contrasted to the color classmates among myself. The whiteboard looked fresh and new, with several motivational posters around it like a frog in a military cap saying, "You don't know if you can't try, now hop to it!"

Ms. Wetherbale then started to go over the school rules and the pink hedgehog behind me groaned. Amy must've hated waiting, also.

"Rule 4, students must not bully other students, with or without you gifts."

"Rule 16, vandalism of school premises can lead to suspension, expulsion, and even consequences from the law."

"Now for the final rule, Rule 35. Homework must be turned on time, no late work will be accepted unless an excused absence is applied."

_RRRRRING!_

"Yes!"

Amy sped out the door, faster than Shadow or Sonic. The teacher braced for a strange and unexpected impact, but Amy managed to weave around her.

Needless to say, she wanted out of that class.

-(-)-

I half-walked, half-ran away from the two tables my friends occupied. There was a mostly empty table a little ways away from them, with only a cat and the duck DJ from the other night.

"Hi…" I said softly, "Is this table taken."

The duck widened his eyes, "Uh, um… s-s-sure."

"Bean! It was all in the past, besides, studies show that emotions are more likely to get riled up in large crowds," the strange cat commented. Bean shrugged nervously and picked at his food.

I touched my chest and spoke out, "My name is Silver, my special talent is… well, you know, and you are…?"

The cat spoke first, "I'm Honey. My talent is… THIS!"

She appeared next to me and I jumped. "What was that?" I exclaimed facing the cat wearing Japanese like clothing. "Teleportation… like a shadow…" she hissed with a playful glint in her eye.

Bean, the duck/bird boy was the other one there and he introduced himself to me, with a spooky glance from Honey. "U-Uh, my name is Bean and my talent has to deal with explosives," he smiled, "I can't show you cause, I'd get in l-like serious trouble."

"Ah…" I smiled at my two new friends I had met.

-(-)-

"What is he doing!" I exclaimed.

Maria chided me, "The first step of heartbreak, ignoring."

Sonic winked, "If I know my brother, he'll be at your feet soon enough."

"Sonic, I don't it's fair to judge Silver like that," Cream noted.

"What! I know him real good, it'll all blow over soon enough."

The cafeteria was a clamor that could easily be ignored, as I suddenly focused on my lunch. Cheese sticks, a cup of strawberry yogurt, a salami and mustard sandwich, and grapes. I popped a grapes in my mouth as Maria began to talk again.

"Remember when we broke up?" Maria smiled hugged Shadow's chest. "Yes… the worst days of my life," he smiled back.

"Oh, stop it!"

"No… you."

"You!"

"Alright, both of you can stop…" Cream said, and shivered. "Who's behind me?" she choked out nervously.

Espio materialized behind her, "Sorry. I didn't want Silver to see me."

I slammed my head against the table. How could someone who loves you… ignore you?

**Oh my, this is sad.**

**Anyways, the reason why I didn't post was the previous chapter was where my rough draft started. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I spent a couple days dealing with the pointless last days of school, thinking on what to do. Bean and Honey were introduced because I was really trying to make note of Sonic Fighters, I have a feeling Fang will appear too.**

**Now, onto more important things… a question.**

**Should I make another Fan-fic, comprised of one-shots for the series? Like, I want to explain those Truth things from way back in the story, and I don't want to interrupt the plot of SSBB, so… I kind of need some help. Do you guys think I should?**

**Returning when you do,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	21. Life's about never giving up!

**I'm back! Phew, I'm done with all this work! School got out Tuesday, so expect more updates.**

I almost dropped my books, lost in thought on the way to the rooms

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as I bumped into a familiar fox, "Sorry Tails." He picked up a binder and gave me a grin, "Eh, it's fine."

He began to watch next to me, "How was your school day?"

"Terrible."

"How so?"

"Silver," I sniffed, "Ignored me. The entire day! In fact, I even 'dropped my books' right in front of."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "He's new. Maybe he's a little confused?"

I walked around a beaver and a duck chatting then sighed out, "No…"

The little fox put a hand to his chin, and flew away, leaving me kicking at the ground and walking to my room. Actually, the halls were quiet today. Not much activity was going on, except for a familiar bee stapling up School Musical (this year was Grease) posters on a corkboard.

"Charmy!" I thought of our experience in out Dramatic arts today, practicing a Sherlock Holmes play, "What's going on?" He shrugged, "Gotta put these up for Mrs. Santomor, are you gonna try an get a main part?"

I shrugged, too and looked closer at the poster. "I dunno, it depends on I feel like I can do it."

The bee chuckled, "Of course you can! Even Rouge tried out, and did you see her knock over half of the set?" We busted out laughing. Rouge wasn't a dancer or an actor, and she messed up rehearsal today, causing a ruckus in the auditorium. Though, we did find out she's at least a good dancer, so Mrs. Santomor put her as what-of an extra dancer.

Charmy slammed the stapler in the poster one last time and smirked, "Blaze, I know you can do it. You can't give up!"

I smiled at him, "You're right! I'll ask Mrs. Santomor tomorrow!" Charmy nodded in approval and buzzed his wings extra fast.

Then, I ran, shouting back, "Thanks for the advice, Charmy!"

-(-)-

Two friends greeted me in the room, choking my neck as we fell onto my plain colored bed.

"Eeee!" Maria squealed, lips half-covered in fancy lip gloss, "How was it?"

Marine slapped Maria's head, "You were there with her! Mate… I'm sor-"

"No!" I snapped and pulled myself up, "It obviously wasn't meant to be!"

I walked into the little chairs with the TV and popped a Hot Pocket in the microwave. Quietly, I stretched adjusted my glasses, and tried to ignore Maria's pesky bothering.

"That's it!" she yelled. The mongoose proceeded to grab my arm right as the battered up microwave beeped, "My Hot Pocket!"

The door was then shut, leaving the raccoon in the room and me being dragged my Maria to who know's where.

-(-)-

I groaned. I was on my bed, texting Bean, alone. Knuckles and Rouge went on a date to TCBY, leaving me in a dark, otherwise cramped, room.

The heavy knock on my door was pesky so I had to actually get up to answer it. Today, I was feeling very lazy, and this was a nuisance to me.

Slowly, the door peeked open and when it came to full view,

"Gah! Maria?"

She furrowed her brow and tossed a familiar cat on the bed. Without a word, just a simple toss of her hair, Maria stormed out of the room. Blaze looked like she didn't see me, as I pretty much didn't see her.

"I'll uh, let my self out…" she sighed and opened to poster covered door. Blaze turned around a little bit, and said sadly, "I still haven't given up."

"Life's all about giving up."

"No it's not, life's all about _not_ giving up!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Each time one of us shot something back, we stepped a little closer towards one another.

"Well, you're a big doof!"

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?" I shouted angrily.

"Absolutely!" she retorted and soon we were closer together then ever.

My lips and hers touched, and we were there for like fifteen seconds before we gasped for air. She looked longingly in my eyes, and I did for her.

A voice came from the door, "Oh. My. Gosh."

Knuckles was holding the door open with a shocked expression shown on his face. His white shirt was showing a brown yogurt stain, and he was shirtless in the hall, as he needed to go wash it. Knuckles's mouth still held open, as he scratched his muscles. I noticed that in an awkward moment, my roommate often does that.

Blaze blushed and got out of my arms. "I guess I should be going…"

"Yeah…" I waved, "Oh!"

Blaze looked back into the room after Knuckles ran back the other way, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry… and, you should meet my new friends, though. They are actually pretty nice."

She nodded with a sad smile and ran out the room.

So, were we now, an item?

**Short one I know, but… I like this one as a short chapter.**

**When my eyes can stay open,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	22. Hugs, Honey, and Hands

**I'm back again for some post or what ever :)**

I woke up thinking about how contradictory Rouge is. She said she wasn't a good dancer, but she was decent enough. She often says she's just like anybody else, yet she spends so much and sometimes rubs it in others noses.

Maria looked worried, though. "What happened last night?"

Imagine my face as I tried to hold it in. Now double that. Now triple that. THAT'S what I looked like! I almost EXPLODED with it.

"I KISSED SILVER!"

Marine dropped her phone, and quickly muttered, "Gotta go Espio. Mwah!"

My two roommates were definitely shocked. Maria tried to seem natural, by fixing her pink blouse, but she seemed UNNATURAL, if anything. My raccoon friend sniffed in disbelief, "But he-"

"Was misunderstood," I finished and sat on the bed. Maria continued however, "Not that… are you mates… an item?"

My other roommate tried to shut her up but I waved in agreement. "I dunno."

I gathered my books and left, earlier than I should have.

-(-)-

My little cat feet were speeding me away to Science when I almost crashed into another cat.

"Oh!" I startled, "I'm so sorry!" Her black hair matched her red and black zebra stripes atop her t-shirt. "It's okay," she giggled, "I wasn't paying attention."

I nodded, "Happens to me all the time."

The girl frowned, "Aren't you Blaze?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're Silver's friend! Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" She smiled and hugged me tight, "I'm Honey!"

I brushed off my jeans and plaid shirt and nodded quickly, "And you know me."

"Pssh! Of course, I know like EVERYONE, one way or another. I know everybody's name at this school, except for you're boyfriends for a bit."

"Boyfriend?"

"Silver?! Hellooooo?"

"SILVER?! Just beca-"

"I'm kidding, don't worry Blaze. Anyways, hope to see ya later."

And with that, she disappeared. Like literally, she like teleported behind me or something.

Silver had some weird friends.

-(-)-

I fell asleep during Math class, but Amy woke me up at the end of class.

"Silver… are you still ignoring-"

"No!"

She was taken aback and almost fell out the room. "I wasn't ignoring you… more like, against it. You all reminded me of that night." I picked up my books and smiled, "Sorry, and all. I gotta get to our Arts classes."

Amy smiled back, "Yeah, I know. You have Visuals with me, remember?" The hedgehog tightened her grip around her textbooks. I slapped my forehead in stupidity, "Duh! I forgot!"

Her red blouse brushed against my leg and she laughed out, "No prob."

We took a left and nearly ran over Cream, who looked a little lost. Her little blue choker was being fiddled with as she looked helplessly around for something.

"Cream?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

The rabbit shivered and pointed to her time card, "I don't know where Visuals class is! I'm so lost, how could I forget already?" Amy tilted her head in the direction we were heading, "We're going there, too. Remember?" She hopped behind us and smiled, "Lead the way!"

-(-)-

The teacher was a burly lizard named, Mr. Galigis. Which is German or something, but he was nice enough. He started up with a picture of the Mona Lisa.

Shadow, who was next to me sighed of impatience. The lizard ignored his loud sigh and asked, "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

A familiar rabbit raised her hand and said, "It's only the most famous painting of all time, the Mona Lisa!" Mr. Galigis nodded, "Indeed. But, what's the first thing you notice about her?"

Sonic, who was to the right of me blurted out, "That creepy smile. Like, what is she thinking?" That got a chuckle from most of the class. Shadow raised his hand, unhappy with Sonic's answer. "Ah, yes, Shadow."

"The background. It's strange to me, as there is a lot of landscape in such a small showing of it. Where was it painted?"

Mr. Galigis smiled, "That's the beauty of it. Mr. Da Vinci kept it a secret, and nobody since has proven it's location. See, this is what I was trying to tell you. Paintings and sculptures all have different things to focus on, but the best ones can mix them together into a beautiful piece."

"Like how a chef makes a new recipe?" Sonic pondered, he replied with a simple, "Sort of..."

I peered at the picture some more and realized something. I asked softly, "What about her hand?"

Shadow, Sonic, and our teacher looked skeptically at me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I pointed to the right hand, "Look at wrist. The bending of it isn't possible. Like, why on earth did Da Vinci paint her hand in such a weird way?"

Mr. Galigis put a finger to his chin and murmured a "Hm…."

I had stumped the teacher on the second day.

Which, I felt extremely awkward about.

**Aha! The Mona Lisa is a fake!**

**Somehow…**

**Pouring out the sunshine,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	23. A certain series of events

**I am very sorry about the inactivity. I was… uninspired. My muse sort of jumped the gun, as, if you didn't know, this story based on my thoughts and experience and since it's summer over here… well, nothing much has been happening.**

I shivered so much that my fur was probably shaped like S's. Lunchtime… with Blaze. Now, that we were what of a couple… what would happen?

Walking over, I saw two tables were taken up by the groups of friends we had. Most of the couple's were together, Maria and Shadow, Sonic and Amy, etc. and Blaze, well, she looked up at me like she was BEGGING for me to sit next to her. Though her body language said different, I read her eyes pretty well.

"…hi," I muttered with a semi-suave smile and a cheeky Bean appeared between us.

The little duck giggled, "Heya Silver! Who's the dame?"

"Excuse me?" the lavender cat countered, "My name is Blaze and you must be the legendary Bean… legendary used in, ahem, _a bad way._"

He stuck out his tounge and went to the other table, pestering Knuckles.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What a doof." His girlfriend rolled her eyes, "You're the one to talk," then leaned on my brother's chest.

I peered at my lunch and Blaze's lunch. Ours were pretty much the same, as the school lunches were just… bland. The only thing you could choose was the fruit and the choice was often between apples and pears. I never had a taste for pears, so I chose the apple. The other food was a bland grilled cheese sandwich with an even blander side of unsalted nuts.

"Oh," Blaze peeped when we bumped hands. We both blushed.

"Oh come ON!"

Marine snarled and stared daggers at her friend, "You've flirted much better with blokes before!"

Maria hissed back, "Yeah, but that was like FOREVER ago, I bet!"

"Yeah…" she pulled her hand back and adjusted her glasses. I stared hesitantly at the raccoon, confused on her approach.

But Espio had a different opinion, it seemed. "Well, each relationship is different, don't forget."

"What do you mean?" pondered Amy, who actually didn't seem very interested in the conversation.

Espio was unfazed and continued, "Hmm… well, take a look at Marine and I. We aren't 'lovey-dovey' but we are good friends and decided we were MORE than that. Besides the occasional… ahem, sign of romance, we act the same."

Maria and HER boyfriend looked at each other, than Shadow shrugged and put his arm back around the mongoose.

"I guess," I smiled, "Blaze and I are just a little… confused."

"Yeah," she looked back at me, "confused."

-(-)-

The rest of the week had nothing interesting. However, that Saturday brought something of interest.

"Hey Silver!"

Cream and Charmy ran up to me with something in each hand. "What is that?" I pondered, lifting the weird rope-like object. Charmy smiled, "It's a big part of our Science experiment!"

Cream blushed, "It's very important to us, and we sorta need your help."

"My help?" I looked around the hallway as if they were talking to someone else. They both nodded vigorously.

"How?"

"We-llll…" Charmy chuckled sheepishly, "remember the, arm, incident at the dance?"

"We need you to help us grab some stuff for the project," Cream finished, "if you can… that is, I don't want to be rude."

I bit my lip remembering the night and meekly replied, "Um… okay."

The bee smiled and, without a word, dragged me downstairs.

-(-)-

"I'm just so nervous, you know?"

The sherbet didn't help the twister of emotions spinning around my mind.

Marine, Tikal, and I were all at Frappé Snowland, a little store in the outlet by the school that sells both frappés and sherbet. **(A/N: Frappé Snowland is actually a reference to the Mario Kart 64 track of the same name)**

Tikal swirled her straw and rolled her eyes, "Blaze, both you, Marine, and I all know that there's nothing to worry about."

"Trust me mate," Marine grinned, "Espio and I will be right there with you."

I nibbled on the rainbow sherbet and peered through the window of the store. The owner, a walrus named Emanuel, **(A/N: His name is a reference to the inventor of Rainbow Sherbet, Emanuel Goren.)** smiled at me. "You're right… I shouldn't be worrying, it's next Thursday like… after today that gives me five whole days to let the worries out."

Marine gulped down the rest of her watermelon frappé and made a "see?" gesture.

"Pfft, there's no need to worry in the first place," the echidna smiled.

"Oh what do you know?" I teased with a broad smile.

All of us has a little fit of giggles, just as a familiar face or two walked by.

Honey and Rouge smiled and walked towards us.

"What're you three doing?" Honey smiled, fixing her hair.

Tikal replied with a simple, "Nothing much…"

Rouge shifted her pink shopping back and looked up. "Isn't a little… I dunno, cloudy to be eating sherbet?" I licked my spoon in a matter-of-factly way and attempted to rub it in her face.

The bat rolled her eyes, "Well, I gotta bring this makeup back."

"Makeup?" Marine frowned, "Don't you have enough?"

Honey giggled a bit and replied, "No, it's for Amy. She and Sonic are heading out to a fancy restaurant tomorrow!"

"_Nager et se noient,_" Rouge sighed wistfully. I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

She shrugged, "Something fancy, I bet."

**(A/N: It means "swim and drown")**

"Well, she better have fun," Tikal smiled, "I heard Knuckles took you there over summer." Rouge smiled and was obviously reliving the moment.

"I wish Silver would take me there…" I sighed.

Marine laughed, "Are you never satisfied? Silver and you just went and courted. Espio and I did too, and you don't see us rushing into anything, do ya now?"

Honey nodded with a mock serious face on, "Yeah."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rouge gasped looking at a text. "We forgot the roses! Apparently, Tails picked them up though."

"Already?" Honey laughed, "Oh… I guess we should go now, then."

Tikal took a slurp from her straw and we all waved goodbye.

**How was it? Good? I plan on doing a lot more things based on real life allusions. In fact, I had three little bits of trivia in the same time period. I was inspired by the book series, A Series of Unfortunate Events, to have all these little trivia pieces that are dotted through the story. I promise, I'll have more, and I may not explain all of them as I want you guys to find it out.**

**If the rain stops pounding,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	24. Theater 6

**Alright, hello everybody! Let's get ready… I shall open this up to all of you, for here, is another chapter! A VERY long one, too.**

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Knuckles looked at me funny when I was trying to rush on some decent looking clothing. Not casual but not super formal either.

My face flushed, "Oh um… Blaze and I, oh, and a couple other people… w-we're all gonna see Shatterproof Bean." The red echidna made a face, "A horror movie? On the first date?"

"Well," I frowned, "Yeah, i-it's more, heh, like a double date."

Knuckles shrugged in reply and popped in some headphones. I jumped over a hoodie and sped out the door.

Along the way, I saw Cream and Charmy buzz down the stairs and I thought back to my errand I did for them.

-(-)-

I frowned, "To get that thing?"

Charmy nodded, "Yeah, some big chest is on top of the box we need."

"It's a bunch a tubes Tails let us borrow," the rabbit explained, "but he forgot to tell us they were buried in storage, I guess."

"Why me? Oh… wait," I clucked in disapproval of myself. Charmy, Cream, and I were in the storage closet in our section of dorms. There were a whole bunch of weird items in there, including: an old tuba, some old box full of t-shirts with "Taem Red" which a was amusing as "team" was misspelled, a couple of forks, a broken tree cut-out, and a yearbook from 1997.

I bit my lip, "Keep in mind, this is my first time doing it since the dance." Cream gestured that she was okay with that and so I started.

My eyes closed and I focused on the box through my mind. My mind and I pulled it out in my imagination, and set it on the floor. I heard a crash and opened my eyes.

I got the box out, but the chest atop it fell down, too. A bunch of large metal tools were scattered along the floor, but the cardboard box of strange wide tubes were intact.

"Ow…" Charmy winced, lifting a screwdriver from his hat. "Well, the tubes are fine," Cream said, trying to be optimistic.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh and," I added, "You guys are cleaning this up." Then I sped away from the storage closet, back to my room.

-(-)-

The movie theater was in the outlet, so I didn't have to walk long.

Sure enough, Marine and Espio were already in the lobby, whispering in each others ear.

"Hi." I said plainly and the two over dramatically "acted natural."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Where's Blaze? I don't want to get the tickets without her."

The raccoon winked, "Oh, she's trying to get all doed-up. She been a little on edge this week." I nodded in agreement and we only had to wait a moment before a certain lavender cat arrived.

"Oh hey!" I smiled and gave her a hug. She smiled, "Sorry, I almost forgot to bring some money, so-"

"I'm paying for you, silly," I found myself saying and then winked.

Espio dusted off his shorts and rose, "I'll go get the tickets." I handed him the money with a smile and the three of us followed behind him.

The movie theater was a mass-confusion house. Moviegoers were speeding past us, the sound of screaming children filled the area, and I narrowly avoided a mysterious puddle with sticky looking stuff in it.

I brought the two ladies to the concession stands and turned towards Marine, "Oh, is Espio paying for you?"

She made a 'tch' sound and replied with, "No, just my ticket."

I frowned, "I don't have enough money for all three of us…"

The cat between us laughed, "I can give her MY money. She's my best friend after all," and then proceeded to hug Marine for a brief second before handing her a wad of bills.

Espio chameleoned over, pun intended, when we got to the front of the line. He pointed in surprise over to the signs over head, "Look! A value meal for four!"

I glanced up, "Oh!"

A candy, two medium popcorns, four sodas, and a nacho meal for $27.99.

"I guess we can get that, but I call the candy!" I smiled with mock-malevolence. Marine stuck out her tongue and made an obnoxious noise.

I bought the food and together, Espio and I juggled the food. "Ugh, boys…" Blaze groaned and took a soda and popcorn. She took a kernel, popped it in her mouth, and said, "They always are trying to leave women to do nothing…"

We looked at each other in surprise then looked back at the two girls ahead. I shrugged and we walked a bit further into Theatre 6.

-(-)-

The "bean" in the movie was actually a killer under the alias Beanie, who was pretty cool.

In the first scene, when he slashes the pretty bird girl, Silver winced. I looked at him with a "it's just a movie" look and grasped his hand.

He eased back into the seat and look a large bit of the licorice roll he had bought.

Marine looked to me halfway and whispered, "Who do you think is going to die next?"

"Gomo," I smiled and pointed to the chubby rabbit boy, "He's pretty stupid."

Espio shook his head, "Heck no, it's the mom."

"Linda?"

"Yeah, she's too vulnerable."

"Whatever," Marine interjected.

I was right however, as in the next scene, Beanie burns Gomo alive in the kitchen of his own home.

His guts were all over the floor in which Marine reacted to as, "Yes! Finally some visuals!"

Silver was oddly quiet and when I turned toward him, I noticed he was a rich shade of green.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He shook his head and raced out of the theater.

Espio wrinkled his nose (or whatever) and looked at me, "What was that about?"

"Bathroom," I lied.

-(-)-

"BLEECCCH!"

I leaned over the toilet and panted for air. Vomit and bile swirled in the toilet water, but I was quick to flush it down.

Horror movies were NOT my thing, I had always hated them even if they were obviously fake.

I sped out to the mirror to check if I looked alright. My hair was a mess, but my white hoodie wasn't stained (but a stray kernel got stuck to the zipper pull for a second) and my jeans looked fine enough. Thankfully, my black Vans weren't messed up either, because I was hoping for them to keep clean. My head hurt, but I clumsily escaped the restroom back to the theater. The scene kept playing in my head… the blood everywhere… his heart in the sink. Ewww, too nasty.

-(-)-

"Silver!" Marine hissed, "You missed the best part, both Linda AND Flynn died together…"

"It was so sweet," my date smiled, "the two married ones died in each others arms."

Espio rolled his eyes, "Until they were ground up with a chainsaw, that is."

I held up a hand and sat down, "Ugh… that's sick." I nibbled on my licorice rope.

The movie continued, with me trying to NOT pay attention to it. At one point, I went to take a sip of the Sprite Blaze and I shared, only to conk into her head when SHE was about to take a sip of the bumblebee-patterned cup. She blushed but I allowed her to slurp up some first.

The protagonist, Grove, was in the shed at this point as well. All four of us knew he wouldn't be killed, but the suspense working out well.

Beanie then slammed in front of the window with a big hiss, but Grove slammed his monkey wrench into the glass window, shattering it and cutting the monster's flesh. Grove jumped out and beat the monster several times with the wrench, until all that was left was a deformed corpse. His deep breathes of exhaustion were shout in the cold night… and personally, despite my hate of horror movies, I didn't hate the end. The skunk and his girlfriend, Molly (who was a badger), then reunited after Grove untied her from the stairs. The two met with a passionate kiss… and the movie blacked out.

Blaze and Marine stood up clapping loudly as the credits rolled in.

"Bravo! Brava! Brav…u?" Marine exclaimed, hooting in the aisle. Espio just rolled his eyes and munched down the rest of his popcorn. He took his date's and gave her a smile; Marine blushed in response.

Blaze shook her hair to let the sleepiness out. "Whoo, what a great movie!" she smiled and scooted out the aisle.

"Meh… horror movies aren't my thing," I replied. "Yeah," Blaze winked, "I could tell."

My body quaked in embarrassment as we got out of Theater 6.

What a perfect date!

**Such a long one, no? Oh, and, I have actually worked out an ending, and I won't reveal much… I can reveal WHEN it's going to end in their time**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**It ends on Fall Break.**

**That's all I'll give.**

**Coming back to wow ya,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	25. Broken Pieces

**Yawwwwwwnnnn… I'm very tired today, as I was expecting a game in the mail today… but it never came. So, I really did NOTHING all day except for, you got it, lay down all day. But! I have a special chapter right here… so, heh, go check it out below. It's a real emotional one, the first of the series… unless you count the fight with Blaze and Silver but that was like a "we fight, then make out" sorta thing.**

**Sonic219526: It wasn't a fake… it was just odd humor.**

I was walking up the stairs to my dorm when a certain mongoose rushed towards me.

"Blaaaze!" Maria squealed, hugging me as I reached the top, "So how was your date?"

"Oh, good! Silver and I went to see Shatterproof Bean."

She smiled and fixed her short shorts, "How'd he like it?"

A sudden breeze came and I fixed me hair. I shifted uncomfortably and replied with, "Well… horror movies don't seem to be his thing."

Maria nodded like she understood and together we walked to who knows where. We passed by our room without even realizing it, as we were in deep conversation about our classes.

In the middle of Maria's long rant on recitals we heard a loud shout coming from the room down the hall.

"What on earth?" I gasped and together we raced to the door. However, someone else came out.

Amy Rose was sobbing angrily and shouted back into to the room, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The door was slammed shut and the little pink hedgehog tried to shove past us.

"Oh no you don't…" I warned and grabbed her arm, "What happened."

She didn't answer, just grunted.

"Amy…"

Amy's special ability was awoken and I already knew what it was. It's still strange to see it every time it happens. She had summoned her special hammer into her arms and was ready to swing.

Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed Amy's arms, "Tell. Us."

She burst out into tears and the two of us comforted the girl. Without another word, we brought her back to our room.

-(-)-

Amy wiped her eyes with a tissue and sniffed, "Okay… I'm ready."

I turned from my bag and looked back, "Really?"

"Really."

Maria jumped next to her while I took the other side of our pink friend.

"So… you remember that fancy dinner Sonic took me out to?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that last Sunday? Today's Thursday…"

Amy shook her head, "Yeah, I know but… well, let me explain. So, Sonic texted me an hour ago saying to come and visit his room. So I did and he reminded me about the date. Well, according to him, since he took me out to somewhere fancy… I would give him something in return."

Maria raised an eyebrow, "And that was…?"

Tears flooded her eyes, "He wanted… us to… y'know, do it."

Both of us gasped and I breathed out, "What'd you say."

She sobbed for a short while, the remainder of her mascara smeared across her cheeks. "He said I was a terrible girlfriend for that. I owed him. I told him I wasn't ready. We shouted… and then, well, we broke up."

Maria hugged Amy tightly, muttering comforting words.

"How could he do that?!" I shouted, glasses falling on the bed.

The two looked up in surprise. I didn't wait for their reaction, however. "You've been nothing but nice to him! It's not fair!"

"I know…" she sighed and slumped down.

Maria looked at me, "Say… Maybe we can get Silver and Shadow to talk to him."

I gasped, "Yeah! I'll text Silver right now."

"And I'll do the same for Shadow," Maria added. Amy sniffed and gave a faint smile before sobbing more into a towel.

-(-)-

"You did WHAT?!"

"I thought we were ready to take the next step! It's not your business anyway…"

Shadow and I confronted our brother after hearing the news about Amy. Sonic wouldn't budge, however.

"Sonic," Shadow snarled, clutching the cobalt hedgehogs' ear, "Why on earth would you do that? You know you weren't ready and now Amy is gone from your life…"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously she didn't care about me, now I'm going for a run." He flipped on a grey hoodie and attempted to leave the room.

My powers activated without warning, lifting him into the air. I was too angry at him to realized I was causing him slight pain.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as his quills touched the ceiling, "What are you doing?"

"Amy was such a nice girl and now you've thrown it all away! I hope you're happy!" I shouted and threw him on the bed.

Shadow grabbed my arm before I could leave, "What was that all about?"

"It's… complicated. I've dealt with bullying a lot before this…"

Sonic scoffed, "What was it when you were an _orphan?_"

Something inside me snapped, another thing cracked, and I'm pretty sure my connection my brother had just broken.

Instead of lunging at him, my eyes filled with tears, "Why would you remind me about that?"

"What? It's true…"

"My brother would never say that."

"Then I guess I'm not your brother."

Shadow gasped. Shadow was NEVER surprised. He looked at Sonic in anger, "What? He's our brother Sonic, adopted or not."

"No…" I interrupted, "I'm not your brother anymore." I wasn't mad at Shadow… but the connection between him and Sonic to me, was shattered. The pieces became so small, you couldn't put them back together again.

I snatched my pack, zoomed out the room, and ran to the only person I could turn to now.

**I'll return when I hear your voice again,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	26. Shall we have an intervention?

**I'm back… with another episode/chapter/movie/trailer/post-it note! I like to expand my audience by doing that ;)**

**Dust the Hedgehog: Ooooh, you'll just have to check out this chapter. **

I pounded on the door, tears still burning in my eyes. Blaze opened the door, excited. "Did you fi-"

"NO TIME!" I shouted angrily and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along until she started to run with me.

"What… are you… doing?" she panted.

I shook my head, tears pouring down my face. I hurtled down the corner to the science lab, which was in the actual school building.

I explained the story what happened on the way there.

-(-)-

"So, I came here…" I sniffed and gestured at the door.

"Gosh… why would he do that?"

"I'm hoping I can get some answers here."

I swung open the door and looked inside… it was getting late, so the Lab teacher was gone. However, tinkering was heard from the back of the room.

Two little orange tails peeked out from behind a large electrical box… that kind of looked like a blender mixed with a CD Player and an old modem for internet connections. "Tails!" I shouted.

"Hu?" he started and look from behind his machine, "Silver? What are you do-"

"Not now!" I interrupted, "I need your help."

Blaze and Tails both looked at me like I was crazy. My girlfriend frowned, "What can he do?"

I ignored her. "You know Sonic better than anyone, right?" He nodded. "Where has he been 'running' to?"

Tails didn't answer, he just fiddled with his wrench.

My anger subsided into a pleading, "Tails… Something is going wrong with Sonic."

He looked up from the machine, his eyes now showing.

Tails told us the details.

-(-)-

"So which way?" I frowned, fixing my lavender locks. Following Silver and Tails was like trying to catch a runaway train.

I was still a little confused on what happened, but I felt… terrible about what happened.

We ran out of the campus… which I knew we had to be back by 8:30 or we'll be busted. The chilly air of dusk was coming, too, and I didn't bring a coat.

"This way…" he whimpered, and flew behind a dumpster.

"What the…?" Silver muttered, and slipped behind it too.

I was left alone and I didn't like being alone. I squeezed behind the big green dumpster and walked into quite a sight.

Behind the dumpster lead to… well, a dump. An old building that looked like a bomb blew up part of the wall. Silver looked at me nervously, but being to good-heart he was, he stepped in first.

I shook my head, "I don't want to know what this."

Tails sighed, "I didn't either."

-(-)-

Silver almost fell down onto broken glass thanks to a stray board.

"What is this place…?" I breathed, walking around. It looked like an old textile factory but everything was taken out, so it looked a little like a parking garage without the ramps.

"Ey!"

Tails cringed.

"Dreamsicle brought some new customers!" a voice called out.

"I thought he wasn't interested in this sorta stuff," another voice hissed.

"Meh… his friend sure loves it," the first one replied.

Two people walked down the stairs. One was a green hedgehog who looked dangerous, the other was a seductive fox who seemed pretty stupid.

Silver almost lunged at them, "What did you do to Sonic?"

"Ol' Pop Rocket? Meh… with the right money, we gave him the right stuff."

Tails frowned, "Scourge, stop fooling around."

The fox snarled, "Watch it, mini-munch!"

I rolled my eyes, "Can somebody _please_ explain what's going on?"

Tails stepped on the ground, "These two are druggies."

"Ey!" Scourge hissed, "Fiona and I are businessmen!"

The fox slapped Scourge. "Ow! Fine… businessmen AND women!"

Silver snarled and balled his fists. Obviously, he didn't take his meds.

"So you drugged him?" he barked at the green dude.

"He wanted it," he shrugged, "Blueball said he was tired of being the goody-two shoes clown or somthin'"

Fiona smiled, "Him and his girlfriend were gonn-"

"Thanks to you two his life is a mess!" I interrupted then stared daggers at Fiona. Tails shifted uncomfortably, obviously trying to stay out of the situation.

Scourge shrugged devilishly, "It happens. Guess he couldn't handle it."

"You two are terrible."

"'Ey! Watch it weed head!" he retorted.

He frowned in confusion, "Weed head?"

My hands balled up and heated. No one was going to make fun of MY boyfriend.

"Why don't you and Calico over there just BEAT IT!" Fiona warned.

"Oh I'm going to beat something…" I hissed.

From a warm heat to a burning blaze, my hands became a light.

"Ack!" Tails startled and ran out of the building.

Scourge cursed and backed away, "Easy… I didn't do nothing wrong."

"You worthless SCUM!" Silver snapped, and he began to float.

"Aliens!" Fiona widened with cocaine now placed under her nose. She was obviously drugged up now… when did she do that?

He lifted a fleeing Scourge into the air and slammed a stack of wooden beams onto him. Quickly, he got up, too freaked out to do anything. Scourge sped out of the building… almost as fast as Sonic would.

Fiona shouted back out to him, "Whadda ya doing?"

A pile of rags by the corner started to blaze and stoned or not, Fiona realized she had better get out there.

"Well," Silver said nonchalantly, "Shall we have an intervention?"

**Yeah… drugs. Sonic was doing drugs to be "cool" and this sort of "arc" on this is going to last one to two more chapters… I'm working it out right now.**

**To be or not to be,**

**~SilverStreak99**


	27. Drugs and Dancing

**Alright… I'm back.**

**Yes, I know. You're all SHOCKED Sonic did drugs… yeah, I did surprise ya.**

I tapped my foot impatiently as Shadow tapped at his phone. Amy was on the other side of Shadow's room, looking very uncomfortable and Bean was just looking under Shadow's and Espio's bed.

"Call him!" I begged.

"I _am_," he snapped and pressed "Call."

He did his best casual voice and spoke into the phone, "Sonic? Answer!" "Ugh, whatever. You left one of your hoodies in your room. Maria and I are over at the Wendy's so your going to have to get it yourself." "The doors unlocked, yeah. So help me, if I come back and it's still there I will burn you AND your silly blue quills." "Good."

Shadow hung up and looked at me, "That good?"

Amy shrugged nervously, "I think."

Bean looked at the posters of metal bands on Shadow's side of the room. "Who's _Josie and-_"

"No one!" he barked and ripped down the poster.

I snickered as I was one of the few people who knew about Shadow's embarrassing love for the old 70's band Josie and the Pussycats. Sonic and I were sworn to secrecy about it; Espio most likely would be, too, because NO ONE would want to mess with Shadow.

Amy flicked off the lights and waited.

-(-)-

The door clicked open and I waited next to Bean in silence.

"Jeez," I heard a familiar voice, "Shadow isn't a bat… why is it so dark?"

"NOW!"

Shadow sped and locked the door and Bean got Sonic in a chokehold.

"AHK! What's going on?!" he yelped in confusion and looked at me. "Oh *gag* it's… _you_." I would have gotten misty-eyed but I knew it was all those strange chemicals talking. They literally TAINTED his brain, it seemed.

Bean snickered and made a lit piece of dynamite appear then held it up to Sonic's head.

Shadow barked out, "If that blows up in MY room, I WILL end you."

The dynamite disappeared.

I attempted to move Sonic into the chair, but my powers were still in training. "Put him in the chair," I gestured.

"I can WALK," he retorted and proceeded to sit in the wooden chair. Sonic frowned, "So, um, what is going on?"

"An intervention?" Amy whispered in sadness.

Sonic made a face, "What?"

Amy acted like someone called her name then said, "We know about your… problem."

Sonic shifted in his chair and I stared at him intensely, then realized it was creepy and looked at the floor instead.

"Oh that?" he chuckled, "It was only a couple ounces…"

"I had Espio and Tails check your room," Shadow countered, "I found at least a pound of cocaine under your bed."

Amy gasped and Bean raised his eyes in surprise, "That's a lot of moolah."

"I didn't buy it _per se_, I had to work it off," he chuckled nervously.

"Sonic," I replied, "We're worried about you."

He shoved it off like it was no big deal.

Amy frowned at him. "Sonic," she sniffed, "These… these drugs, they've changed you. You used to be fun-loving and cool, but now it's just all mean jokes and being cruel."

"Yeah dude," Bean added, "I've only known you for like, two weeks, and even _I've_ noticed some change."

My brother shook his head as if something in his head clicked, "I- I know…"

"Thank goodness," Shadow muttered, leaning against the door.

"It's just…" Sonic said, "I wanted to be COOLER. I didn't like being kind of a loser… and I'm sorry. I'm addicted. I need help."

Amy sighed with relief and hugged him right.

"Good," I breathed and held my head with a gloved hand.

His eyes grew misty, though and turned toward Amy Rose. "Amy…" he said sadly.

"Yes?"

"The 'job' was… it was too break up with you."

"What?!" she jolted in shock.

Sonic held up his hands, "Scourge wanted to date you… and in return, I'd get a pound and a half of my choice of… ahem, addiction."

Both their eyes grew teary, and they smooched.

"Dude!" Bean gagged, "Do that somewhere else!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "So, rehab?"

Sonic wiped a tear from his eyes, "Rehab."

-(-)-

Silver had told me the whole story and for three weeks, Sonic had been put in rehab. Just in time for Bean's birthday, October 9th.

The day he got out, October 5th, was celebratory. Everybody was happy for him, partying, it was great.

However, the next day, I had to get to work on the school play.

"Rouge!" I called. She turned, puckering her lips with lip balm, "Yes, sweetie?"

I hammered down a board onto a tree cutout, "Have you practiced your dancing?"

Rouge was the lead dancer in the play, with other students who majored in dancing helping out in the play as well. She drew a smiled and replied, "Oh yes! Maria, darling, can we show Blaze the dance."

The mongoose jumped down from the hallway, as the stage was actually an amphitheater so it was sunken into the ground. Maria flipped her pink high lights and fixed her pink tube top, "Absolutely!"

I wiped my brow and turned around as the two started the dance routine along with…

"Hey!"

Tikal jumped down the steps and panted for a second. Then she spoke out, "I'm in this dance, too, you know."

Maria flipped her hair out of eyes, "Oh, duh! Sorry Tiki!"

She put her hands on her hips, "It's Tikal."

"Oh, sorry, really!" Maria apologized.

"Guys!" I snapped, "Hurry, I need to finish this set."

Rouge walked forward and spun around on one leg, with Maria and Tikal spinning around with their hands put together between the two. Rouge then jumped and flipped backwards onto the the other two arms that acted like a table. The main lead, a fox named Tara **(A/N: I plan on not having any OC's that have any major roles. Tara and the other ones in the play will probably have the biggest role)** and Shadow would be playing the piano. Anyways, then, Rouge stood atop their arms and jumped back again with a twirl. Maria ducked and Tikal jumped high, then vice versa, while Rouge did leaps and bounds between the two. The big finish was when Tikal would be lifted above Rouge's and Maria's head together and the three would be singing the entire time as back-up for Tara.

I applauded with great luster and smiled, "Yay! Excellent!"

Tikal smiled and then gasped, "Oh! I should probably held you Blaze!"

I tried to argue, but she didn't take no for an answer. "_Azarath Malleto Ferinty!" _she cast as green symbols shot out her hand onto my hammer. Rouge frowned, but not at the spell, at the mirror, as her eyelashes weren't big enough.

The hammer floated and slammed down the nail. And hit it a little to much. Okay, a LOT too much. The tree snapped in half and I gasped along with Maria. Except… her powers activated due to shock and a piercing squeal went through, making the other students get stunned for a moment.

Charmy was coming over at the moment and got so shocked, he hit the floor.

"Charmy!" Tikal screamed and ran over to the young bee, "Are you okay."

He looked out and took her outstretched hand, "Yeah, yeah… that was crazy, what happened?" Looking around with the debris spread here and there.

I shook my head, "Long story. Did you get the paint?"

He widened his eyes in realization, "Oh yeah, give me a sec to get it, it's right up the the stairs." Charmy buzzed quickly up the stairs and returned with a big pail of brown paint.

"Awesome!" I smiled, "This'll be great for the swamp background!"

The play was based in New Orleans, where a rich girl named Lucy (played by Tara, as she was the only student besides an alligator named Gordon who was a Drama and Musical major) gets lost after her coaches horse escapes. She has to go through the swamp and meets animals along the way to help her back home.

Believe it or not… Silver suggested this at the beginning of the year. I never knew until Ms. Redwood told us a couple days. He wrote both the songs and script. I believe the only thing he DIDN'T do in basis was the choreography, as he told me earlier that day that he was terrible with creating dance.

Maria frowned at the paint, "Yup, definitely looks like mud."

"Did somebody say mud?" Rouge grimaced in discussed. Charmy giggled and pointed to the bucket, "Yeah, we're about to splash it on you."

"Ew!" she squealed and brisked away.

A familiar face rushed down the stairs.

"Amy!" I exclaimed, "Why are you late?"

She smiled, "I'm not late, the dance instructor wanted me to get something."

"What did Ms. Franco want?" Tikal queried.

"Oh, some ballet slippers for Gina."

"She forgot them again?" Maria groaned.

I ignored their mindless banter and turned toward a fleeting Charmy. "Hey Charmy," I called, "Can you get Gordon to get me that tree cutout in the storage closet."

"On it chief!" he chuckled and buzzed off. I rolled my eyes and went up to Tara who was looking for something.

"Something up?" I asked. "Oh, just looking for the costumes."

My hand went up to my lips in a chuckle, "The Design students are still working on them."

"Oh duh," she giggled, "Thanks Blaze!"

I looked at her with a blank look, "Uh… you're welcome?"

Tara giggled again and moved her sleaze down her purple fur. She turned around and practically disappeared without a word.

Ugh, actors.

**I really liked writing this chapter, despite my attempts and putting this off. I already explained that Tara won't be very important, but I wanted some random made up character to take the lead as Blaze wasn't a dancer.**

**So… hooray! Sonic's done with rehab! The next arc will be focused on Bean's birthday and will last for about two chapters. After that, the science fair which will also last for two chapters. Then, it's pretty much the school play, school itself, and of course, Silver and Blaze's relation ship… with some drama here and there.**

**Keep in mind that school isn't really an important part in this story. Most of these teachers most likely won't even be revealed as they are unimportant.**

**Turning out the lights,**

**~SilverStreak99**


End file.
